A life changing love
by tottyo7
Summary: Elena Gilbert, hired to do a "special feature" on the one and only enigmatic Damon Salvatore, her secretive boss, by an even more secretive source. Damon's secrets could pay a toll on her lonely life. She didn't expect to fall for him, neither did the source who hired her. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

_You Belong To Me Now chapter 1_

Elena P.O.V

I let out a sigh as I get up from my black leather swivel chair. The office is dead silent and it's time for me to go home. I turn off my computer after saving my recent article and grab my keys from the little pencil holder that is situated on my desk.

I look over at the clock from across the room, it reads 10:00PM. It's later than I thought.

I groggily proceed to my car that is parked in the underground parking lot that had recently been built. My plan for the night is to get drunk, so drunk that I can't remember my name, that's the only way I can deal with the loneliness that has come along with moving to New York.

It's a big city alright. With the skyscrapers and huge company buildings. A lot different from Mystic Falls. Sometimes I regret moving, leaving my friends and family behind but, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to work at the famous Salvatore newspaper company. Any one who would is a fool.

I make good money, I can afford an apartment all by myself, a penthouse even, which is what I own. I was surprised at how quickly I got promotions but, my parents always said that my hard work would pay off one day. I just wish they were around to see it.

They died in a plane crash a month after I moved to New York. I went home for a couple of weeks but, i had to get back to work out of fear of losing my job. Now I have no one, Jeremy is off doing god knows what god knows where, my aunt Jenna lives in Mystic Falls with her husband Alaric, I rarely have time to visit or call them so we have drifted apart.

I am completely alone in this big city, no friends, no family, no one.

I don't have time to date, and to be honest I don't want to. I haven't wanted to since me and Stefan broke up...since I found out he was cheating on me with Caroline. My supposed best friend back then.

It's dark outside and a bone chilling wind gusts through the autumn air. I wish I had brought a jacket but, it was warm in the morning, I didn't think I'd need one.

Now my legs are cold and my light blue dress shirt does nothing to protect my arms. I try pulling down my black pencil skirt to cover my knees but, the tight fabric doesn't budge.

As I'm walking through the parking lot, the only sound I hear are my black, shiny pumps clacking against the pavement.

I hurry myself up, party because it's cold and partly because I hate underground parking lots. They creep me out, especially when there is no one else in sight.

I rush myself inside my black SUV and quickly shut the door. I turn my keys, starting the car and warming it up quickly. I lean back in my seat, glad it's friday and there will be no work tomorrow. No annoying co-workers and no sitting in a desk chair all day.

My company focuses on the political aspect of New York, probably why the company has made so much money. Why the CEO is so rich. The only mystery in the company is, who is the CEO? I know his name is Damon Salvatore but, no one has seen him. You can't even find a picture of him on the internet.

I start the car and make up my mind to go to a dive bar. I don't feel like going home and changing, I just want a drink and maybe some company. Preferably male company.

During the drive I pull out the bobby pins situated firmly in my dark brown hair, letting it fall over my shoulders. As I pull into the dive bar parking lot I apply a light layer of lip gloss and a sweep of mascara.

I proceed quickly into the bar, the bar isn't as crowded as I'd like it to be but, it's good enough. I glance over at the pool table in the corner, a man is there, his back turned to me.

The man looks about 5'10, has raven black hair and looks pretty muscular. From what I can see he is dressed in a leather jacket and black levis. I glance over him one more time before sauntering up the bar.

Situating myself on a red, barstool and resting my elbows on the counter. Running my fingers through my hair.

"Five shots of vodka." I order, hoping to get drunk as fast as possible, wanting to chase away my loneliness.

I always feel so sad, I hate it but, there is no way to change it. I have sorta become an alcoholic. Drinking way to often. I can't remember the last time I went straight home after work. I always end up somewhere.

The bartender pours the shots, places them on a tray and puts the tray directly in front of me.

I thank him with a smile, I lazily tuck my hair behind my ears and pick up the small shot glass in my hand.

I count, one, two, three! I down the vodka, it burns the whole way down.

With each shot, I get drunker and drunker. Slowly forgetting how terribly lonely I am. Forgetting all of my woes. After I down the last shot, I order another set, another five.

Vodka always seems to do the trick, fast and quick with how strong it is.

By the end of the other five, the first two buttons on my shirt are unbuttoned, showing my white lacy bra. I don't care. I could use a good fuck.

I smile as I notice the man that was by the pool table walk up to the bar, placing himself on the stool right next to me.

"Bourbon, neat." I hear him order. His voice is so sexy, a desire begins to ache through me as he turns towards me, boring his icy blue eyes into mine.

I can see a cocky smile form on his face as his eyes rake over my body. I lean over giving him a better view of what's inside my shirt.

I can see his eyes are filled with lust as he sees just how large my breasts are.

The bartender hands him his borbon which disappears inside him after one large gulp. I can see him slightly wince at the burn of the alcohol but, he quickly recovers.

He slides off the barstool, I do the same, knowing what he's about to do. It only takes him two steps to reach me. He places his hand behind my back, guiding me out of the bar. There are no words that need to be spoken, I know what I want and I know what he wants. I can tell he'll be the best one night stand I've ever had.

If I weren't drunk I'd run fast and far. I can sense a danger around him. I can also sense he'll be very dominant in bed which I like and lust for.

Instead of leading me to his car he takes me to a dark, cold, alleyway. He pushes me up against the cold brick wall, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He starts roughly groping my breasts through my bra, pushing them together every few seconds.

My boobs aren't that sensitive so it doesn't cause me that much pleasure but, I can tell he loves it. He's more than turned on by it, I can feel his hard length pressed against my panties, my skirts has ridden up past my ass. Leaving just my lace, see through white panties.

He pushes himself even harder against me, grinding and creating the most delicious friction. He groans loudly in my ear as he stops grinding. He moves his hands from my breasts to his pants, unzipping them.

Even in the dark I can see his length is huge, long and thick. I can feel wetness dripping from my panties, I am so wet for him.

"You're so hot!" I say drunkenly, laughing like a college girl. I hear a chuckle come out of him before he rips my panties off of my, tearing them in half.

He slides the head of his cock all over my pussy, collecting my juices making it easier for him to slide inside of me.

I moan at the touch of his hard, hot member sliding all over me.

"I want it." I moan drunkenly, a little to loud.

"What do you want?" He whispers huskily in my ear with his velvet voice that causes me to become even wetter.

"I want you to fuck me." I demand, slurring my words a little.

As soon as I finish the sentence he shoves all of himself deep inside of me with one motion.

"Oh fuck!" I moan, very loud this time.

He begins fucking me rougher and faster than I have ever been fucked before. With each thrust he hits my g-spot, overloading me with pleasure.

He leans his head in the crook of my neck and begins sucking on my skin, leaving small but still visible hickeys all down my neck.

He's the best I've ever had. A pressure begins building up inside of me, begging to be released. If I wasn't drunk I probably would've tried to hold it in but, not now.

"I'm gonna-" I moan right before my cum spurts out of me, enveloping his cock in my juices.

He however hasn't cummed yet. He doesn't even appear to be close. He must've had a lot of practice.

He lets go of me, helping me stand up right before he flips me over. My ass facing him. He starts thrusting inside of me in a doggystyle position. His thrusts are rough, and needy.

He groans over and over, I can tell he's nearing his release. He picks up the pace, thrusting me faster than ever before.

Without warning I feel his cum shoot inside of me, filling me to the brink, luckily I'm on birth control.

He picks me up bridal style, not even dressing me and takes me his car, laying me down in the back seat. In a few seconds I'm passed out.

6:00AM

I wake up on a bed, rolling over and standing up. I groan in agony as my head starts pounding.

Suddenly I feel nauseous, I grip my stomach as I run through an open door that thankfully leads to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet puking my guts out and making revolting sounds.

After a few minutes I stop throwing up, wipe my mouth and slowly stand up, my knees start shaking uncontrollably. I slowly start walking back to the bedroom and sit on the king sized bed.

I look around and can't remember for the life of me how I got here. The walls are painted white, the floors are a dark wooden brown, the bed is situated in the middle of the room with two night tables on either end. On one end table is a lamp, one the other is a electronic clock.

The bed has silk sheets and a thick white duvet with memory foam pillows on each side. In one corner the walls are lined with bookshelves filled to the brink with books and a dark wood desk. On the desk is a lamp, a closed, black laptop and a pencil holder.

I look down at my clothes and see that someone has changed me into a pair of black, brazilian style panties and a long, white button up, office shirt. My hair has been brushed and my makeup from the previous day has been removed.

I shrug my shoulders, who ever I slept with is a gentleman...in some ways. In other ways it's kind of creepy.

I sit on the edge trying to remember last night. What happened?

The last thing I remember is...hmmm...I remember leaving with a man...black hair, icy blue eyes, really hot body. Yup, that's all I remember, I guess we must've slept together.

I get up off of the bed in search of my clothing. I find it all over the room...wow... now I wish I could remember what happened.

I find my shirt by the door, my bra by one end of the bed, my shoes are neatly placed by the bathroom door and my skirt is flung across the room. I gather up the items and change into them.

Regret begins to form...god I'm acting like a university freshman. I'm an idiot.

I manage to find a hair tie on my wrist, I slip it off and am able to put my hair into a high ponytail. I at least look a little respectable.

My palms become sweaty as I turn around to find the bedroom door slowly creeping open. It fully opens and in walks the man I assume is who I slept with. He looks even hotter than my memory allows me to remember.

I see a cocky smile is situated on his face. Something about him is familiar, I don't think I realized it last night but, I feel like I've seen him before, before the bar.

"I see you have dressed, planning on running away on me?" Inquires the man in a joking manner, his laugh is like music to my ears. His voice makes my heart melt.

But, he's just a one night stand. Nothing more.

He walks closer to me, close enough that I can feel his breath on my cheek. He grabs my ponytail, playing with it.

"I like it, it suits you. And to mention the subject of you, who are you?" He questions, pulling me closer by pushing on my back. My chest is pushed up against his, I look up into his icy blue eyes to see that they have darkened.

I am all for having sex while I'm drunk but, not sober. I'll remember it if I'm sober and to be honest I'd rather not.

My pulse spikes and my heart feels like it'll jump out of my chest. "E-elena. My name is Elena Gilbert." I reluctantly tell him.

He smiles, a smile that I know spells danger with a capital D. He quietly chuckles to himself.

"By god life is just a bunch of coincidences isn't it." He chuckles, now caressing my arm through my shirt.

I am confused by his statement. Coincidences? What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" I whimper, afraid of his answer.

"Don't you know who I am? Damon Salvatore, the most respectable CEO in all of New York? Does that ring the bell?" He cockily asks with a mischievous smile on his face. He knows something I don't.

Wait? No no no no! He did not just say Salvatore. Did he? Oh. My. God. It's Damon Salvatore, my boss. The mysterious owner of the company I work for. Oh my fuck, what have I gotten myself into.

I try to pull away but, he just pushes me closer. I have to fix things, show him I'm not just some slutty one night stand. I'm a journalist who deserves his respect.

"Look Damon...may I call you Damon?" I question, my voice soft with a little hint of fear.

Oh god what if he fires me. What if this ruins my career?! My life!

Thankfully, he nods. Looking into my eyes intently as if he's trying to stare into my soul. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Last night was a mistake that I promise I won't make again. Please don't fire me, I promise I'm a respectable journalist. I had no idea who you were and if I did I wouldn't have slept with you." I start rambling, he's nodding his head but, I can tell he's not serious. He doesn't seem to care about anything I'm saying to him.

"Alright I believe you." He states, letting me go.

This confuses me but, I won't give him time to change his mind. I swiftly walk out of his bedroom and find my way out of his house.

Great. My car is still parked at the bar.

I had managed to find my purse placed on a small table before I Left the house or mansion I should say. We're definitely not in New York anymore. I have no idea where we are.

I call a taxi, thankfully there is one close to wherever I am. In a matter of minutes the taxi appears and I get in.

I tell him to take me to my penthouse, which close to times square. The main reason it costs a lot of money each month. Although I am close to paying it off and being able to buy it.

It takes the taxi two hours to reach my house. Now I know how Damon has managed to stay out of sight for so long.

I still feel so embarrassed about the situation. I slept with my boss. I let him fuck me and I don't even remember it. I am thankful for that, I'd be even more ashamed if I could.

I still wish I could bang my head against a wall. I don't know if I'll even be able to face my co-workers now.

With a small huff I step out of the taxi and pay the man. I swiftly walk to the building, greeted by the doorman and rush to the elevator.

I am alone in the elevator when my phone rings. It says it's an unknown number. Hmmm...that's odd.

"Hello? Who is this?" I inquire, pondering who could be on the other end.

"This is the New York inquisitor and we have a proposition for you. Are you interested in hearing what it is?" Responds the voice on the other end, it sounds female.

This could be interesting but, I'm not sure what information I could supply them with.

"Alright...what is this proposition?" I ask, getting curiouser and curiouser by the second.

"We know what you did last night. Don't ask how we know, but, we know that you slept with Damon Salvator. Nobody has ever been spotted with him before. No one." The female voice states causing a chill to run through my body. From my head to my toes.

My hand starts shaking. Some one knows. This could put both me and him in jeopardy.

"We also know that you, Elena Gilbert work for his company as one of the top journalists. We want the inside scoop on his life and you, can supply us with it." The female voice goes on.

I scoff at the woman's words. She thinks I'd betray Damon and my company, put my career in jeopardy.

"If you give us an article on him we'll give you a permanent job as the editor and cheif at the Mystic Falls newspaper and we'll give you one million dollars. You can be with your family again, you won't be lonely any more." Offers the woman.

My heart drops at her words. I can have a life again. I can be with my aunt again. I can make more money than I make here and have one million dollars. Oh god this is so selfish but...I won't be lonely anymore.

Damon woke me up. Showed me just how much I was screwing up my life with the alcohol and one night stands. If betraying him is what I need to be happy and have a life again it's worth it.

After all...it's only one article. It won't hurt him that much.

"I'll do it." I whisper and then hang up.

Now...all that I need to do is get to know him, trick him into being my friend and telling me his secrets. It's official, I am a stereotypical journalist.


	2. Chapter 2 The date

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 2_

It's been an entire week since I left Damon's mansion. I've done as much digging as I can and all I found is his number.

I turn around in my office chair when I nearly fall over. Damon is standing right in front of me, he's wearing a white office shirt, a grey blazer and grey pants. His shirt does nothing to hide how much he works out. He must go to the gym, two, three times a week maybe more.

" , it is very unusual to see you down here." I state, trying to sound calm and professional which is the opposite of what I am feeling. I feel nervous, I am second guessing the deal. I probably won't get any information out of him...maybe I should phone the woman back and say I'm out. It isn't that hard. He'll never know, my career will be safe and...I'll still be alone.

"Well it is just you after all. No one else is in sight." He states in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I think I deserve more credit than 'it's just you'. Don't you think?" I say to him, putting on my best flirtatious smile and tucking my hair behind my ears. I bite my lip as I look into his icy blue eyes.

Damon scoffs, he charmingly smiles at me. " are you flirting?" He questions, sounding playful. He leans over and rests one of his hands on my desk, I move my chair back, pushed against my desk.

"If I am what would you do about it?" I ask flirtatiously, I coyly smile.

This isn't as hard as I thought it'd be. I thought it would take longer for him to even talk to me. I guess not. Plus not all the flirting is forced. He is hot as hell.

"First I'd take you for dinner, maybe dessert if you're interesting then I'd take you back to my house, lay you on my bed and do things you couldn't even imagine." He answers, flirting with his eyes.

Wow. He's good. But, so am I. i decided that the best way to get information from him is to have a relationship with him. I know it's cruel but, I need to get away from New York and that proposition is the only way I know how.

"Well than, where are we going?" I inquire, my coy smile still situated on my lips and I add a slight giggle at the end for effect.

We arrive at the restaurant not to long after. Like a gentleman Damon walks around the car and opens my door after her gets out. He takes my hand in his and helps me out of the car.

To be honest the restaurant looks more like a jazz club. I didn't know there were any left. As soon as I step in my ears are flooded with the sounds of a jazz singer, singing her heart out with people dancing around the stage with their lovers while others are at the bar drinking until they don't know where they are anymore.

Damon leads me to a corner in the back of the club, away from the people, the stage and the singer. He sits me down and calls for a waiter. He seems to have a lot of pull at this club.

"Do you own the place or something?" I laugh as the waiter places two glasses of champagne on the table that is covered with a silky white table cloth.

"Actually I do." Responds Damon as he hands me my glass.

An interesting piece of information, but, I am not sure it's what they're looking for. I have the feeling that the woman wants some sort of deep dark scandal to sell and I'll be damned if I don't find it.

"I didn't think you the type. Is this club where you disappear to?" I question sounding lighthearted even though I am basically interrogating him.

"Disappear...I guess that's the word for it. And to answer your question I spend my time at many places. Europe, China, Japan. I travel more than I'm in America." He responds, giving me a small smile as he does so.

"Really. That must be fun." I say, trying not to ask too many questions. It would seem suspicious and if he suspects me even just a little bit he sure as hell won't trust me.

"Yeah. It's quite interesting to see all the different countries, how they differ from each other and how they differ from America." Reveals Damon.

This sparks my interest because I have always wanted to travel, to see India, China and Italy, all the countries of the world.

"What did you find in each country that was always the same?" I inquire, truly curious of his answer.

"Woman. Not the way they look but, the way they act, mainly around men. Their body language and flirting techniques, it's as if there is a book out there that all women read." Responds Damon.

I give a slight laugh at his answer because I'd say the exact same for men.

"I'm sure you have had a lot of experience with woman." I laugh, a genuine smile creeping onto my face.

Damon gives a slight scoff. "What is that supposed to mean?" He inquires in a lighthearted tone of voice.

"Your a bachelor. If you intended on settling down you could have by now which tells me you don't. You're attractive enough to ensure all female attention is directed to you whenever you step in a room, I'm guessing you don't mind that, you've probably picked up tons of women at bars...so what is it about me that has you coming back for more?" I inquire, trying to be light hearted but, a hint of seriousness creeping into my tone.

He looks shocked. He has no idea that this is how I became such a good journalist, I can read people easily and make assumptions that more often than not turn out to be true.

He calms himself and resumes smirking, as always.

"Well , I'm not sure. I just haven't been able to think clearly since you left and since you're the one who caused it you have to fix it." Laughs Damon cockily, he reaches out for my hands and place them in his.

The dinner continues just as nicely as it began. We talk about everything, our hopes and dreams that we had as teenagers and the ones we have now but, I have a question I am itching to ask him. One that will be vital in the development of my article and our 'relationship'.

The waiter takes away our plates and glasses, clearing the table and leaving only a candle situated in the middle of the table. I look up into his icy blue eyes and smile.

"Why have you stayed hidden? Why are you virtually off the grid and no one in the company has really seen you?" I question, desperately wanting to know the answer. If he answered this could mean the end of my article. I could finish it sooner than expected and not have to string him along for any longer than necessary but, is it truly that bad that I want to keep doing whatever this is. 'This' as in having a relationship with him...if that's what you can call it.

"All in good time." He tells me, sounding as vague as ever. His emotion gives away nothing nor his facial expression. He smirks all the time, it never falters and always returns. It's infuriating that I can't read his emotions like I can with others. But, it's a good anger. Most people see me as a journalist and nothing else. Damon is different, he see's me as a person.

"So there will be more times?" I ask him, serious but, lighthearted at the same time. My heart beats fast and there are butterflies in my tummy as I wait for an answer. What if he says no? What if he can tell what my motives are? I have been asking a lot of questions...oh god what if he's suspicious. I could lose my job and ruin any chance of a career if he suspect me of betrayal. Which is what I'm doing...maybe I should stop then he'd never know.

"It depends" State's Damon, a glint in his eye and a small smile situated on his face.

"On what?" I question, interested in his answer.

"You." He answers, another vague answer, seems to be the norm with him.

"What specifically?" I ask him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Can I trust you?" Oh my god! Does he know? How? Holy fucking crap.

My heart flutters and I breathe a sharp intake of breath.

"Y-yes you can trust me. Why?" I stutter, holding my breath.

"No reason. Just covering all my bases." He responds, I let out the breath I was holding.

Damnit he scared the hell out me.

"Good and to answer your question, yes. You can trust me." I lie, sounding pretty convincing. I give him a flirtatious smile to get rid of any suspicions.

It must have worked because his smirk turns to a lustful smile, he lightly bites his lip and his eyes grow darker.

Damon calls the waiter from before over to our table. The waiter has light blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a muscular, tall build. He looks to be around twenty one years old. He's okay looking, not my type in the slightest.

"Yes?" He questions Damon with a small, fake looking smile on his face. His posture is stiff and he seems to be uncomfortable in the tuxedo he's wearing.

"Close up the club, Donovan, pronto." Damon tells the waiter.

Matt gives a small nod of his head and then proceeds to the stage. He quickly walks up the small set of stairs that are on the end of the stage and interrupts the jazz band that's playing. The woman who is singing moves aside and hands the waiter the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be closing up the club early, I will ask everyone to leave now, including the staff." Demands the blue eyed waiter. He then swiftly walks off the stage, handing the microphone back to the singer.

It doesn't take long for everyone to clear out of the jazz club, when the waiter leaves he locks the door behind him.

Damon stands up from the table so I do the same. He steps closer to me leaning in to kiss me when I feel a huge pang of guilt. Damon doesn't deserve this, not in the slightest. He has done nothing wrong. He is just a guy who likes his privacy. I shouldn't be trading his life for mine. I am ruining him for my own benefit. That is one hundred percent wrong.

"I-I need to make a call." I tell him, stammering a little before swiftly finding the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

I look through my call list and find the unknown number from before. No matter how alone I feel fixing it is not worth ruining someone's life.

I dial the number, it rings twice before the woman picks it up.

"Why are you calling? Have you already discovered his secret so soon?" The woman asks me, sounding hopeful.

"No. I want out. I won't do this, he doesn't deserve it." I tell her, my tone stern and leaving no room for argument.

"He deserves more than you know you little whore!" The woman spits out bitterly, sounding hateful.

I hang up, not wanting to listen to another word of her hate. I feel better now. I can't believe I was about to do that...have I really fallen that far? Am I really a whore? I guess I am, I used to have one night stands every night and now I was about to sleep with my boss so I could write an article on him. I am a damaged, lonely whore.

Tears start to fall, I have never felt this alone in my entire life. I hate myself. I hate my life and I want out. I can't make a sound, a huge ache in my throat forms and my knees buckle. I fall to the floor and pull my knees to my chest.

I throw my phone across the bathroom, not meaning to hit the mirror. The mirror smashes and it makes a loud crashing sound. Great. I was about to ruin his life and now I smashed one of his mirrors. I am a terrible person.

I see a large window at the edge of the bathroom, it leads to outside. I shrug my shoulders and decide that it's better than using the door and having to lie about why I am crying.

I open the window, thankfully there is not screen on it making it easy to crawl out of. I put on leg through and then the other until I am fully out of the window and outside. The cool air hits me like a bucket of ice and I realize I have no car. I have two options. One is to call a taxi and have to wait for it to show up and the other is to take a bus. Taking a bus in New York at night is risky but, I can't let Damon find out I am gone before I am actually gone.

I look for the nearest bus stop and see that a bus is driving to it right now. I am two minutes away and the bus is maybe one. I swiftly slip off my black, glossy heels and run for it when I see a black hybrid driving slowly beside me. I see Damon in the driver seat looking a cross between confused, annoyed and amused. He rolls down the window and I see him raise an eyebrow at me.

I stop running and he stops driving.

"Get in." He demands, his tone leaves no room for argument. I obey him and slowly slip my heels back on before I slink over to the passenger side door. I open his car and plop down in the leather seats, shut the door and look out the window, refusing to even look at him.

"So do want to tell me why you just tried to run out on our date? I thought it went well." He asks me, sounding more annoyed than ever.

"That's the thing Damon, you're my boss. There shouldn't have been a date." I state, crossing the border of sounding defensive.

"So that's it than? I open up to you unlike anyone else and you just leave me?!" Damon asks me, raising his voice and sounding very, very angry.

It's better if he hates me. If I never see him again it will be better.

"Can you just take me home?" I quietly ask him, hoping he's stable enough to drive.

"Fuck." He yells, turning the key and starting the car.

The drive back to my apartment building is painfully long. I constantly notice Damon glaring at me throughout the ride.

He pulls up to the curb, I unbuckle my seatbelt, swiftly exit the car and maybe walk a foot before I can hear the car door on Damon's side slam shut. He's walking behind me now, not rushing just walking.

I enter the building, he waits beside me for an elevator still not saying a word. The elevator door opens and as soon as we both step into the empty elevator he pins me against the wall. His body is pressed flush against mine and pushes my arms up above my head and his knee between my legs.

He rips open my shirt and pulls down my skirt.

"Stop this isn't right. Someone could see." I try to tell him but, he continues and my mind goes blank as he presses his fingers tenderly against my sex through my dark blue, silk panties.

He doesn't take time with foreplay instead he immediately unzips his pants, pulls out his large, hard member and pulls down my panties.

He pulls up my legs and with one rough movement he shoves his cock inside of me, all of it at once. He crashes his lips onto mine and starts fucking me roughly and faster than when we had sex in the alleyway and whatever else we did that night.

I moan over and over into his mouth, not resisting in the slightest. I start matching his movements, rocking my hips against his hard cock.

He starts sucking roughly on my neck marking me as 'his'.

"This is what we could have together." He states, sounding gruff. He almost pulls completely out before he slams into me again causing me to scream out in pleasure.

He marks the other side of my neck. "You're mine. All mine." He tells me.

He starts moaning and I can feel his cock twitch inside of me, he close to cumming and a pressure starts to build up inside of me as he reaches his hand down to my clit and starts pinching it.

I whimper in satisfaction, he thrusts roughly over and over as I feel his come spurt inside of me, filling me up to the brink at the same time I feel an orgasm ravage my body, shaking my legs and causing me to scream a long scream of pleasure. I grip his shoulders and my nails mark him.

In a matter of minutes me and Damon are dressed and have managed to make ourselves look presentable again. Well I am sorta dressed, Damon ripped my shirt so he gave me his blazer, it only has two buttons and is big on me so it doesn't really cover much of my body but, it's better than nothing.

Damon follows me into my apartment, not even asking to come in.

"So you wanna tell me why you left?" He asks me. Great. I hoped he'd let that go.

What am I supposed to tell him?


	3. Chapter 3 The explenation

A Life Changing Love Chapter 3: The truth

Elena P.O.V

The room grew to warm and stuffy, I can feel my armpits sweating, my common reaction to situations that scare me. This is definitely one of them. My heart drums in my chest as I try to find an explanation that will not...anger him.

"Uhmm.." The explanation chokes in my throat, I try to look away but, Damon keeps meeting my gaze. There is no way of getting out of this, he knows it and I know it. I take a deep breath and ready myself for the anger that will surely follow what I am about to say.

"I got a...call after I left you mansion that night after we had sex." I tell him, I see him raise an eyebrow at my statement. He motions his hand for me to continue explaining. I wipe my sweaty palms on my skirt and continue.

"It was a woman...she works for the New York Inquirer. She offered me a permanent position and a large sum of money to write an article...about you." I continue, looking away quickly as I say the last few words.

"What kind of article?" Damon asks me, clear astonishment in his voice.

"She didn't say but,...I assume she means for me to write one that will ruin you." I state, a tear runs down my cheek and I swiftly wipe it away. I am sure that he'll fire me right away, not wanting a traitor working for his company.

"Mhm. And what did you say?" He asks me, stepping closer to me, I can't tell what he's feeling, he looks expressionless and his tone of voice gives away nothing.

"At first I...told them that I would do it but, when I ran to the bathroom tonight I...said I want out. That what I was doing is wrong and you deserve no such thing." I answer him, saying the last part quickly. I grow nervous as he steps closer to me, inching me back against my wall.

"Oh boy, you have no idea how much I deserve it. I have done some pretty bad things, and believe me when I say you don't want to know." Damon explains, saying the last part a little angrily.

I raise an eyebrow at him but, decide he's probably right. I scare away the journalist in me and, stop myself from wondering what he means.

I cross my arms and wipe away another tear and then another and another. They keep flowing until I crumple. He's going to fire me, ruin me. I will be even more unhappy than I was before. Why should I continue living? I have no one and nothing to live for. Maybe I'd be better off dead...

"I'll-" I choke on my sob, trying to stop crying but, my efforts are in vain.

"I will gather my items tomorrow and clear out of the office before you arrive at work." I manage to say, my voice a little shaky. My life has ended. I will never be able to crawl back from this. I don't deserve love. I don't deserve kindness. I deserve pain and suffering.

My knees buckle and i fall to the floor, my knees bruising. I bring my knees to my chest and let the sobs escaped my lips, wracking my body and hot tears run down my face.

Damon kneels down beside me, enveloping me in his warm embrace. I feel safe in his arms but, I know it won't last. Everyone always leaves. He tips my chin up so I am facing him. Mascara and eyeliner staining my cheeks. He caresses my cheek softly and I see pity in his eyes.

"I am not going to fire you." He tells me softly, sounding kind and forgiving.

My mouth falls agape and my eyes widen. He forgives me? Have I somehow been sent to an alternate dimension where humanity is kind?

"W-what?" I ask him, still shocked.

"I don't blame you. How can I?" He tells me, he looks afraid, almost as if he's afraid to tell me something. I hear him take a deep breath and then look me in my eyes.

"Before you started working here I hired a private investigator to...follow you around. To find out what kind of person you are. And you know what I found, a lonely soul who had no one to talk to, to trust. He recorded every bar you went to, every drink you ordered and reported back to me. I have always known how sad you are, Elena. How you drown your sorrows in alcohol and one night stands." He admits, looking a little sheepish but, after a few seconds a kind, genuine smile takes over his expression.

This just causes me to cry harder, an ache has always been in my heart. No matter how many times I have sex, no matter how many shots I take the suffering just...won't go away.

"But, you know what else I saw? I kind, strong, beautiful woman who is the best journalist I have ever seen. I saw someone who just needed to gain that light back in their life so I hired you. And, I was right to do so. You're an amazing person but, you're also human. Humans make mistakes and have weaknesses. This woman that you speak of took advantage of you and I forgive you." He continues.

I look up at him, meeting his kind gaze. I notice every feature of his face, the curve of his smile, the slight dimples that I can see, the light in his eyes as he looks at me. I throw my arms around him, stop crying and just hug him. Savoring the moment of happiness and comfort I feel.

Damon picks me up bridal style, I rest my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne. I have never felt so...I don't know. No word in the dictionary can describe how I am feeling in this moment.

I point towards my bedroom, the door is open as he carries me in, placing me on my queen sized bed. I am not into detailed bed sets so I decided a white, thick, duvet and white duvet cover was the best bet. I rest my head on my memory foam pillow and slip the large button on the blazer through it's hole, revealing my dark blue, lace bra.

Damon stares in awe at my breasts, softly running his fingers on the top of my breast feeling the warmth of my olive skin. He grips each breast softly through my bra, then runs his hands down my waist until he reaches my hips. He lightly pulls down my black skirt, savoring each moment.

This is unlike any other time i have slept with him, both have been fast and rough this is slow and sensual. More passionate than the rest. I feel a connection to Damon unlike any other.

My skirt reaches my ankles and Damon throws it into my hamper. He continues exploring my body with his warm, large hands, until he again reaches my ankles. He slowly spreads my legs, uncovering my inner thigh. He places warm, open mouth kisses all down my thigh until he reaches my heated core, still covered by my lacy blue panties.

He brings his soft lips to my core, kissing me through my panties up my core until he reaches the top. He then drags them down with his teeth slowly. This movement feels so erotic, passionate and sensual.

I know this moment won't last...it never does. Not since Stefan when he broke my heart and my trust.

It doesn't take long for Damon to reach my ankles, he flings my panties into the hamper with great ease. With one quick movement his lips are brought back to my cunt, he slips his tongue inside my slit and then out, each time sucking on my clit and then slipping his tongue back inside of me.

"Oh fuck." I moan, sounding breathless and needy.

I need this. I do. I am not sure how I feel about him basically stalking me since I moved here but, in this moment I need him and in some way I feel that he needs me as well. Not physically but, emotionally.

I wrap my fingers in his raven black, soft, hair and push him harder against me. I can feel my inner walls tighten, I gasp in pleasure as Damon removes his tongue and pulls away.

"More." I demand needily, admitting to him just how much I need this.

Damon smirks at me as he unbuttons his white, office shirt, throwing it inside my hamper, one sleeve drapes outside of it. He then unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants dropping them to the floor.

He then slips his black boxer briefs off, revealing his already hard member. This is our third time but, I don't think I'll ever get used to the size of him.

He leans over me, staring into my eyes as I do the same to him. I pull him in for a kiss, brushing my lips on his slowly before pressing them to his, kissing him slowly and sensual. Taking in the feeling of this moment. The smell of him, the way it feels when he touches me.

Slowly he inserts himself inside me, letting me get used to his size. I nod at him, signaling for him to start moving. His thrusts are rough yet slow. He makes quite grunting noises with each thrust as moans fall from my lips.

At this moment all I can see is him. I know this will prove to be worst mistake I have ever made but...I think I am falling in love with him.

His moves grow faster, I can feel a pressure build up inside of me. Damon swiftly lifts me up, so I am sitting on his lap. The movements grow rough and quicken. I feel the pressure grow even more.

I pull him in for another kiss as I feel his cock twitch inside of me. He's close to cumming and so am I. I moan loudly into his mouth as he meets his tongue with mine in a battle for dominance. I let him take over our kiss.

"Damon!" I moan as I swiftly pull away. I begin chanting his name as if it's a prayer. The pressure has become to much to bear and I feel waves of pleasure take over me over and over.

Damon keeps thrusting, he pushes me back onto the bed and looks straight into my eyes and then begins kissing my neck.

I meet his pace with my own, the pleasure is taking over every part of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist trying to push him deeper inside of me.

Damon's breathing grows rapid and his member twitches again. I can feel my walls tighten a second time as Damon thrusts one last time, pounding into my hardcore. My nails dig into his back as I feel his hot, cum spurt inside of me, filling me up to the brink as an orgasm ravages my body.

He rolls off of me, panting and I can see a dribble of sweat roll down his forehead.

I move so I am lying onto my side, facing him. He looks into my eyes and smiles at me, softly caressing my cheek.

"So what now?" I ask him softly, almost whispering.

"I'm not sure." Replies Damon sounding vague and unsure.

"I wouldn't blame you if you left." I state, I wouldn't. I would be upset but, I don't deserve him so I wouldn't expect him to stay.

"I'll never leave you." He tells me, sounding loving and happy. I belive him. I know I shouldn't. I know I should keep my guard up. "Don't trust anyone. Everyone lies." Is what I told myself the moment I arrived in New York.

I move closer and nestle my head into the crook of his neck, my arm draped across his bare chest. He pulls me closer and in a matter of moments we both drift off to sleep. Both embraced in love.


	4. Chapter 4 The betrayal

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 4_

 **I would like to thank my friend JellyFurh for helping me with the last chapter**

 _1 Month Later_

 _Elena P.O.V_

It has been an entire month since the night I told Damon the truth. He hasn't left me, he's actually done the exact opposite of leaving. I haven't spent a night alone since either, I am at his apartment with him or he's at mine with me. We both have spare keys for each others apartments. To be honest I was surprised that I gave him a spare key, I don't know when I started trusting him, all I know is that I do.

I'm sitting in my black, leather swivel chair when my phone begins to buzz, I swiftly pick it up and answer it.

"Who is this?" I inquire, my tone sounding polite and professional.

" _I'm back_." The woman tells me in a sing-songy tone of voice.

My blood runs cold. I thought she would leave me alone.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spit out bitterly.

"I don't want anything. But, I am sure you do." Vaguely says the woman.

"What?" My voice has turned into a defensive tone. I do not want anything from her.

"You want to know the bad, terrible things that your boyfriend has done. You want to know the pile of secrets he has kept from you." Admits the woman.

Secrets? Bad terrible things? No. I don't want to know. I trust Damon and he trusts me. But, I have a feeling this woman will tell me no matter what I say.

" _Murder_. He killed a woman in cold blood to keep his past covered up. To keep his life a secret and I bet he's planning to do the same thing to you. How long have you two lovebirds been together? One month? That's how long Katherine had before she had her throat slit! So I'd advise you to run the fuck away from you boyfriend." Continues the woman.

Murder? Katherine...I wrote an article about her. No. Damon wouldn't do this. He'd never kill a woman just to stay a secret. Never. But, he did say that he did terrible things in the past. And what reason would this woman have to lie to a complete stranger? And when I wrote the article they never found the killer or her boyfriend of...one month. That was four years ago, when I first started working for the company. How have I been so stupid? Damon stalked me, he even admitted to doing something so terrible that I don't want to know. Now I do. He killed her, slit her throat and all to stay a secret.

I end the call when I can sense a person walking up to me. I swiftly spin my chair around to find Damon standing in front of me, grinning like the chesire cat. I back my chair up as my heart hammers in my chest and my palms grew slick with sweat.

"Y-you." I state, stuttering a little.

"Me." He replied, doing his eye flirting thing.

"You did it." I admit, jumping to conclusions. If he didn't do it than this statement will mean nothing to him but, judging by his reaction it means everything I think it does.

His brow furrows and his grin goes away turning into a thin line.

"What exactly did I do?" He asks me, his tone sounding afraid yet angry.

"You _killed_ her." I tell him, sounding out of breath. Before he can react I hop up from my chair and push him as hard as I can. He stumbles for a second giving me the time I need to run. I hear a groan of frustration leave his lips which scares me even more.

I spot my editors office, hoping it's open I run as fast as I can to the door. Damon runs after me. He's going to _kill_ me. I tear slips from my eye as I realize I trusted the wrong person for the billionth time in a row.

I reach the door and wrap my hand around the silver, metal door knob. I try to turn it but, it won't budge. It's locked and I don't have time to run anywhere else. I turn around to find Damon standing before me. I loud gasp leaves my lips as he grips both of my wrists tightly.

"Who the fuck told you I killed someone? He demands sounding angry and annoyed. I look into his eyes and all I can see is hate.

"The woman from before. You killed Katherine, your _girlfriend_." I admit, sounding just as hurt and angry as him.

"No I didn't." He tells me, sounding calmer. He knows exactly who and what I am talking about.

"Why would she lie?!" I spit out bitterly, raising my voice at him.

I try to pull my wrists from his hands, he tightens his grip even further.

"Because she's a crazy bitch!" He yells loudly, his anger returning in full.

He knows. He knows who she is. Why didn't he tell me? Another part of his past he can't talk about?

I blink and tears fall down my cheeks. He doesn't trust me. He doesn't think this part of him is important enough to tell me about.

"Tell me the truth. What happened and who is the woman calling me?" I demand to know.

My world feels like it's crumbling. Damon is my world and I have a feeling I'll be saying he _was_ my world.

"I can't say." He responds, he looks away from me.

This angers me. I trusted him, I thought there wasn't any secrets between us. I have told him every single secret I have, I haven't kept anything from him and this is how he repays me?

"You can't or you won't?" I spit out, sounding hurt.

"Don't do this." He pleads.

"Do what? Try and get the truth? I trusted you, Damon. I have told you every deep dark secret, don't I deserve to know yours?" I question.

"Trust? If you trusted me you would never think I murdered someone!" He yells, pushing my wrists against my chest and leaning in closer.

"Don't turn this on me! This is your doing! If you didn't kill her then tell me what happened!" I yell, demanding for him to tell me.

"I'm in love with you!" He yells.

This shocks me but, I will not give up. If he doesn't tell me the truth than what kind of relationship can we have?

"No. You can't do this to me! You can't tell me you love me but, not tell me the truth about something as big as this!" I scream. A sob escapes my lips as he pushes me roughly against the door.

Before I can even react he pushes his lips against mine. I melt in his arms, feeling his soft lips against my own. His grip softens until he lets go of my lips and picks me up in his arms and wraps my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and he parts our lips, moving his lips to my neck.

He places butterfly kisses all down my neck until he reaches my shoulder, pulling down my shirt, so he can kiss my shoulder.

"I love you." He tells me, sounding loving and his tone is soft.

"I love you to." I admit, giving in to my emotions.

At my words Damon rips open my shirt, revealing my black lace, strapless bra and my flat stomach. He moves his lips back to my own, bruising them with the roughness of his kiss. He slips his tongue into my mouth and battles with my own.

I hear him unzip his black jeans. I feel him push up my grey, mini skirt until my ass is uncovered. He moves my matching panties aside and shoves his cock inside of me.

I gasp in pleasure at the feeling of him filling me up, it feels like heaven. His thrusts are rough and quick. Overloading me with pleasure at the feeling of him reposition himself so he can hit my g-spot. He grunts with each thrust, thankfully there is no one left in the office so I let loud gasps and moans fall out.

I see him raise his hand and then settle it roughly on my ass, causing an odd sense of pleasure. At hearing me moan from his actions he repeats them over and over. I never thought him spanking me would feel so good.

I feel the pressure build up, threatening to spill. I move my hips faster and faster until I can no longer contain myself.

"I'm cumming!" I squeal, my breaths grow rapid and then turn to pants as I feel my inner walls tighten around Damon's member. With one more rough, passionate thrust I feel my cum spurt out of me and surround Damon's length.

Damon helps me stand up and the pushes me onto my knees, his cock positioned directly in front of my lips. Damon holds my hair as I start to jerk him off. With one swift movement he shoves almost all of his cock inside my mouth. I relax my throat and let him go deeper. I never thought it would be this enjoyable.

I use two of my fingers to rub my still pulsing clit as Damon makes loud groans and grunts, I know from past experience that he's close to his release.

With one loud groan he pulls himself out of my mouth and spurts his come onto my breasts. The warm liquid drips down my full breasts.

In a matter of minutes I am dressed, luckily I had a spare shirt in my purse. I forget putting it in there but, I am glad I did.

With a huff I place myself on my leather chair. I look up at Damon and dread what I am about to say. But, I can no longer trust him. He can either restore that trust with the truth or leave. There is no other option.

"You can't fix this with an I love you and a hot and heavy encounter, Damon." I tell him, ruining his good mood. I cross my arms and try my best to stop myself from crying. But, if I can't trust him than I can't be with him.

"I know. But, I can't tell you." He admits, his tone telling me he won't be broken.

"So that's it than. I'm not _worth_ the truth." I cry, a pain in my throat as I begin crying.

He doesn't say anything so I continue.

"If you don't tell me what happened I'm leaving." I state, my breaths sounding like pants as sobs escaped my lips.

"Where will you go?" He asks me.

So that's it. He won't tell me. He tells me he loves me but, won't tell me what happened. He has betrayed me. He is letting me go, letting me leave all because of some deep dark secret.

I swiftly get up from the chair and look him straight in the eye, glaring at him. I wipe away my tears.

"I will find out what you're hiding. I _will_ and you'll regret not telling me yourself." I state, sounding hurt and angry yet determined. I mean every word. He just lost me.

I leave him standing there, his face buried in the palm of his hands. He was right. He deserves everything that's coming to him. I hate him. I have never felt this much pain in my entire life. I will expose whatever he has done and I will ruin him.


	5. Chapter 5 The truth and the cliffhanger

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 5_

Elena P.O.V

I stir water and hot chocolate powder together in a mug, my eyes red from crying. My phone starts to vibrate, almost falling off the counter before I pick it up. A picture of me and Damon appears on the screen as well as his name. I stand there, staring blankly at the phone.

He betrayed me. He said he'd never leave and that he loves me. But, he did. He let me leave all because of some stupid secret he's keeping. He will regret letting me leave and not telling me himself.

He made me trust him but, he doesn't trust me. I love him, I do but, I have never been this angry at someone before. Not even Stefan.

I let myself think for a moment what he's doing at this moment, is he regretting not telling me? Is that why he phoned?

I suddenly hear my doorbell ring, I put down the mug and scramble to the door. Who could it be this late at night?

I look through my peephole and see Damon standing there, his hands in his pockets and clear regret has taken over his expression.

I feel an ache in my heart as I see him standing there, not even hours since I last saw him.

I walk back to my counter and pick up my phone. I dial his number and it rings once before he picks up.

"Open the door, Lena." He demands.

I scoff, he doesn't get to make demands. He doesn't get to act like I am overreacting.

"What do you want?" I spit out, sounding bitter and angry.

"To tell you the truth." He responds.

My heart feels like it stopped as well as time.

"Why didn't you before?" I ask him.

"Because I am an idiot. Please let me in." He pleads, sounding heartbroken.

I hang up the phone and walk over to my door. I take one deep breath, in, out. I open the door slowly.

I realize I look disheveled. I am wearing grey, legging capris, a greenish blueish, knit sweater and my hair is a little poofy. I am not wearing any makeup and my eyes are red from crying.

We both walk over to my leather loveseat and sit down. He tries to scooch closer but, I move away.

"No, not until you tell me what happened." I demand. My lips are pursed and my gaze appears judgy and spiteful.

He moves away and nods, a nod of understanding. For a moment he looks afraid. He's afraid to tell me what happened.

"Is it really that bad?" I ask him, my tone turning a little less unkind.

He nods again. He takes a deep breath, in, out. And looks me directly in the eye.

"I didn't kill her." He repeats, his tone sounding honest with a hint of fear.

"Than what happened?" I inquire.

"Katherine is alive. She's living in the city, a different name, a different everything." He admits.

"A-alive? But, how? The police found her body. I saw her body, her throat slit." I stammer, shock evident in my voice.

"She said it was because someone was after her but,...I think she was bored with her life. She wanted to play a game so she faked her death." He tells me, sounding a little annoyed as he talks of Katherine. He hates her, that much is clear.

"Who is the woman calling me?" I question.

"Katherine. She's crazy. She noticed that I was getting close to you and she didn't like it one bit. She's obsessed with me and she'll go as far as saying that I was the one who killed her to chase you away." He continues, sliding a bit closer to me.

I don't move away this time. I understand now. He thought me knowing would put me in danger, that if I knew Katherine would go to extreme measures to get rid of me.

"But, why would she try and ruin you? Why did she want me to write an article about you?" I ask him.

Katherine sounds like a psychopath. She needs to be stopped.

"She thought that if she ruined me that I would go back to her. That because I would have nothing left I would only have her." He responds, sounding hateful.

I know what we need to do. We need to leave. If Damon isn't here she'll stop her games.

"Run away with me." I tell him, sounding breathless.

"What?" He asks, sounding the same amount of breathlessness.

"Run away with me. If you're not here in New York she'll get bored. She'll stop her games." I plead.

Damon is my world and I am his. I need him in my life.

He turns to face me and pulls me into a heated kiss.

"Okay, I love you." He states as he kisses me, sounding out of breath.

"I love you to." I tell him, sounding the same.

He separates his lips from mine and pulls me into a hug. Inhaling the lilac scent of my hair as I inhale the scent of his cologne.

"Where should we go?" He asks me, sounding happier than I have ever heard him.

"Florida. I miss the warmth." I reply, nestling further into his neck.

"Mmmm, we can lay on the beach all day together." He suggests.

I pull apart from him. "Let's go. Right now. We don't need to pack, we can buy what we need when we get there." I state, while grinning like the chesire cat.

He nods and picks up his phone, buys the train tickets to Tampa Bay, Florida and books a five star hotel suite.

Half an hour later we arrive at Grand Central station, the night air is cool. Good thing I grabbed my black, thigh length, button up coat. It is doing a good job of protecting my arms.

We walk to the ticket master, Damon's arm hooked with my own as I lean my head on his shoulder.

Damon P.O.V

I am happy. More than I have any right to be. I love her and she loves me. I know it's foolish to hope, but, I hope Katherine will leave us alone if we leave. The ticket master takes Elena's ticket, she steps onto the train right before my phone starts to ring.

Who could it be?

"I'll be right there." I tell Elena, planting a feather light kiss on her lips before walking a few steps away to take the call. It reads unknown number. Katherine.

"What do you want?" I answer, sounding bitter and spiteful. She almost ruined my life all for her own fun. I hate her.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave Damon." She tells me, sounding hurt.

How does she know? She must be here somewhere. I frantically look around.

"Where are you?" I demand to know.

"I am not anywhere. But, you should be." She speaks in riddles.

Elena. I should be with Elena. I look back to the train, she's standing there, smiling and waving. I look behind her and see Katherine. Standing behind her, smiling wickedly. I see her arm dip down to Elena's waist, she's holding a gun.

"Don't. Don't hurt her. I'll do anything." I plead, my heart feels as if it has stopped. I can't lose her.

"You had me Damon but, you chose her. Now she'll pay for your foolishness." Laughs Katherine.

Katherine hangs up the phone, putting it in her coat pocket. People begin to cover my sight of the train. I can no longer see them.

"Elena!" I yell, right before I hear a gunshot go off and a blood curdling scream. People clear away from my line of sight, they run frantically away. I hold my breath as I run to the train. Katherine is nowhere to be seen.

I find Elena, lying on the train floor. Blood flows from her waist and onto the train. I can see that she's struggling to breath, her breath is caught in her throat.

I rush to her side, holding her in my lap. I don't care that I am getting blood on me.

"Someone call 911!" I cry.

I see the ticket master pull out his phone and dial 911. Everything fades into the background as I look at Elena.

The color drains from her face as she reaches for my hand. I immediately grab her hand and tangle it in both of mine.

Tear fall from both of our eyes. This can't be happening. I love her, I can't lose her.

"You can't die. Please don't leave me." I whimper, pulling her closer to my chest.


	6. Chapter 6 The death

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 6_

The paramedics carried Elena from Damon's arms onto a gurney where they injected her with a small dose of morphine to lessen the pain. But, nothing could lessen the pain Damon was feeling in this moment.

"How could I have been such a fool as to think that Katherine would just leave us alone?!" Damon thinks bitterly to himself. He is in fear of losing the light in his life of darkness and solitude.

From the moment he met her in that dive bar she became his world. He didn't even last a week before he needed to see her again. To hear he speak, to see the spark in her eyes as she talked to him. From then on she was all he wanted. He didn't care what Katherine would do. He should've. He underestimated just how crazy and dangerous she truly was. And now both him and Elena are paying the price for it.

Throughout the ambulance ride Damon held Elena's hand, holding her close and doing his very best to comfort her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, caressing her cheek and her arms.

"You're the light in my life. Please come back to me baby." He whispers in her ear, a sob caught in his throat.

Elena gives him a small smile, her eyelids drooping shut every few seconds. He could tell she was trying to hold onto her life. That she wanted to live.

Damon hears her try and take a deep breath but, it gets caught in her throat. She doesn't breath out and her eyes show she's afraid. "Damon." She manages to choke out.

"I'm right here baby." He starts crying softly.

She tries to breath in again but, her lungs won't work properly. She ends up coughing up blood.

Damon notices her body calm, her eyes are open but, she's just staring blankly at him.

He tighten his grip on her hand and lifts it up to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Please, Lena don't die on me." He begins to sob.

"Sir we need to ask you to move. Grab the defibrillator!" Yells one of the paramedics to the other.

Damon moves out of their way. "No. This can't be happening. She can't be dead." Thinks Damon, refusing to believe what's right in front of him.

The paramedics lift up her shirt, charge the defibrillator and press it to her heart. Her body convulses but, her eyes continue to stare blankly.

Suddenly the reality of what's happening hits him like a bucket of ice water. Elena is dying. His light is slowly but, surely going out and disappearing. All because of him.

"Elena!" He calls to her. Two paramedics try to calm him down as he tries to push his way to Elena.

The ambulance stops and the back doors open, they arrived at the hospital.

"Lena wake up!" Calls Damon as the paramedics lift the gurney and carry it out of the ambulance.

He struggles against the paramedics tight grip. "Elena!" He cries, tears stream down his face, staining his light blue dress shirt.

Damon falls to the floor, sobs wracking his body as he repeats no, this can't be happening, she can't be dead, under his breath over and over again.

Two hours later Damon is sitting in a hospital chair just outside of a hospital room. His hands are buried in the palm of his hands as he silently crys, his heart filled with sorrow and fear.

A male, older, doctor walks out of the room, he's holding a clipboard and his face is filled with a look of sorrow.

Damon stands up immediately, striding over to the doctor. Damon almost collapses as he sees the doctor's expression.

"No! She can't be dead!" Yells Damon, his voice sounding angry.

"She's not. Or at least not yet. She won't last the hour. I am sorry." Reveals the doctor, a look of pity consuming his expression.

Damon says nothing so the doctor continues. "The best thing you can do for her is be by her side." Admits the doctor before he walks off down the hallway.

With a slight hesitation Damon turns the silver door handle and opens the door revealing a sleeping Elena. Ventilators hooked up to her.

Damon sits down on the chair that is situated right beside the bed. He grabs her hand as tears begin to stream down his face.

"This can't be the way things end." He whispers to her.

He strokes her cheek and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"D-damon." Croaks Elena, groggily opening her eyes.

"I'm here for you baby." He whispers, kissing her hand and tightening his grip.

"I don't want to die." Elena manages to tell Damon.

"Than live. Oh god Lena, please live." Crys damon, wiping away a tear that steams down Elena's face.

"I don't regret meeting y-you. Even if this is the way things e-end." She stutters, tightening her grip on his hand.

Damon starts to cry loudly, sobs taking over any words he could say in this moment.

"Let's go to Florida. You and me. Promise me we'll go." She cries, looking him straight in the eye.

"We will. We'll go all you have to do is live." He whispers to her.

He notices Elena wince in pain.

"D-damon it hurts. I don't want it to hurt anymore." She tells him, again start to have trouble breathing.

She reaches her hand up to his cheek and brushes it softly with her fingers. Suddenly the beeping on the monitor stops and all Damon hears is a continuous noise. Her hand drops to the bed and her chest stops moving.

Damon places a featherlight kiss on her lips.

All the moments they shared run through his mind. But, one in particular sticks in his mind. It was one night after they had just made love. Elena had the most beautiful smile on her face and her eyes had this spark in them that he just couldn't place.

"What?" He asked her that night, lying on his side facing her.

"I'm not lonely anymore." She responds.

Damon pulls a small, red velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He didn't care that Elena is dead, this belongs to her. He opens it taking out the diamond engagement ring and placing it on her finger. Oh how he longed for her to breath again. To just move her fingers one more time.

"Please just come back to me." He whispers, tears streaming down his face and sobs falling out of his lips.

" I may be your employe-ee but, that doesn't mean y-you can boss me around all the time." Croaks Elena.

Damon opens his eyes and can hardly believe what he's seeing and hearing. She's alive. Elena isn't dead.

"It's kind of b-bad timing but, yes. I'll m-marry you." She tells him, a tear streaming down her face. She lifts up her hand and wipes it away.

It's a miracle. Damon had no idea how she was alive but, that doesn't matter. She's here and she just said yes to marrying him. This could possibly be the best moment in his entire life.

He pulls her into a hug and inhales the sweet scent of her hair that he never thought he would smell again.

"We can get married in Florida." He laughs, tenderly stroking her back as tears of joy run down his eyes.

 **That was the saddest thing I have ever had to write. I bet most of you thought she was going to die didn't you? Nope. I don't want to end the story yet.**


	7. Chapter 7 The invantation

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 7_

 _Elena P.O.V_

It has been an entire month since I got shot by Katherine. They still haven't found her, Damon gave all the info he has on her and her whereabouts to the detectives that are handling my case. But, so far there has been no leads on her.

I was released from the hospital last week, Damon never leaves my side. I adore him for it but, sometimes I need space. More than a chair length. The doctors call it a miracle that I'm alive. I flat lined twice but, somehow I came back. It sounds cheesy and I know that in the ways of logic it's not true but, I sum it up to the love Damon felt for me in that moment.

Damon even met a couple of guys that work for the hospital. He says they're not his friends, just casually acquaintances that he likes to talk to but, I know he loves having them around. He loves me but, I am not one for watching the football game and playing video games. Not my thing in the slightest. Their names are Liam, the paramedic who was helping me in the ambulance that night and Enzo who only visits the hospital to see his wife Caroline, she just had twin girls that were premature. She left the hospital a week before me but, Enzo still came around to talk with Damon.

I'm glad he's making friends but, it reminds me just how friendless I am. I love Damon and he will always be my best friend but, he isn't a girl. I want to go shopping and grab lattes at Starbucks with my friends. Just like I used to when I was in highschool.

I was the queen bee in highschool, I never once felt alone and not liked but, after Stefan cheated on me I hated my life. I hated the world so I cooped myself up in my room all I did was study and read books. Damon has shown me how beautiful the world is and just how lucky I am.

Damon is sitting in the middle of my sofa, I plop on the couch, lie down and sprawl my legs over his lap.

"How was work?" I make idle chit chat, while he strokes my hair with one hand and my half bare leg with the other. His touch sends shivers through my body as if it is electricity. Judging by his smug grin he knows how he just affected me so deeply.

"It would be better if I could have my girl there with me." He purrs. His use of 'my girl' makes me want to kiss him and never stop. I really lucked out with Damon. He treats me like a queen and I treat him like my king.

"The doctor wants me to stay off my feet and relax for another two weeks. You'll have to make do with our constant phone calls and texting until then." I tell him, pointing out we spend more time together than the regular couple without adding on the fact that he's my boss so I see him everyday anyway.

"Haha." He jokingly laughs at my statement.

In one swift movement Damon slides out from under me, his legs on either side of mine. He straddles me, putting the least amount of weight possible on me. As he leans his face near mine I can feel his erection poking my stomach. He's horny. I can understand that. We haven't had sex in an entire month.

He brushes my cheek softly with the palm of his hand, gliding his fingers along my chin and down to my collar bone. His touch sends waves of heat to my already tingling core.

"I can't help but, miss you. Miss this." He whispers huskily in my ear before crashing his lips to mine. His kiss in wanting and needy. Both of us have missed this more than we knew.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers press into his head, pushing his lips harder onto mine. He slips his tongue into my mouth and battles with my own for dominance. This action alone has my panties soaked and my body temperature rising. I can sense that we're both feeling hot and bothered. Damon guides my hands to his pants. I understand his message and slowly unzip them, I pull them down just past his thighs. I feel his hard busting erection through his boxers with the tips of my fingers, teasing him with the thought of me touching him more roughly. I tease him until he can no longer take it, I swiftly push down his boxers earning a soft growl.

His huge erection springs free from the tight containment of his boxers. Damon starts placing hot, open mouth kisses all along my neck and collarbone. I wrap my small hand around his thick, long, hard member and begin to glide my hand up and down, my pace quickening every time I reach the tip of his cock.

I spread his pre cum all over the rest of his length making it easier to go faster. He groans and grunts in pleasure. His face is one of ecstacy.

" _Oh god_ Lena that's _perfect_." He softly growls as I tighten my grip.

Damon removes my hand from his member then he reaches his hand down to my pyjama shorts. He pulls them down along with my black, lace panties revealing my soft, shaved mound and my erect clit.

He glides two fingers in between my folds, down to my slit and then all the way back up to my clit. I hear him chuckle lightly before telling me "You're already wet for me.".

Damon pushes my pyjama shorts down to my ankles, I then kick them off, they land on the floor by the couch. I pull down Damon's pants even farther.

He positions his cock in between my folds, guiding it to collect my juices before positioning it right in front of my slit. In one movement he is fully inside of me. I gasp at the feeling of being so full. He groans at the pleasure of my wet core tightening on his length.

He places his hands flat on either side of my shoulders, I wrap my legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of my pussy.

He grinds against my g-spot roughly causing me to moan in pleasure. He begins to thrust inside of me, almost taking all of himself out of me and then slamming back into me with full force, overloading me with pure pleasure.

In this moment he's all I can _think_ of. He's all I _want_ and all I _need_.

He repeats his actions again, I'm so close to my release it seems unbelievable how much one month of no sex can do to me.

His thrusts become needy and faster. I can feel his cock twitch over and over again inside of me. The pressure becomes so intense that I have to stifle my screams.

"What do you want?" He demands to know, stopping his thrusts.

"I want you to cum inside of me!" I moan loudly, almost screaming out.

Damon pushes himself up, gripping my waist lightly, careful not to hurt my wound. I grip each of his wrists with my hands.

He slides in and out of me, we've never tried this position before. It's causing me more pleasure than the previous one. The pressure becomes so intense that my screams can no longer be muffled.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" I scream, chanting fuck as if I'm praying. I feel my cum burst out of me, shaking my legs with the feeling of my orgasm. Damon's cock twitches inside of me one more time before i feel his hot, sticky cum fill me up.

Our breaths mingle in ragged pants. "I love you." He tells me, sounding breathless.

"I love you to. More than life itself." I say back to him.

He winces at my badly timed statement. But, it's the truth. If I had died I would have died knowing that i was loved. Not by some regular joe but, by Damon Salvator, _my life changing love._

We redress and stand up.

"I got a phone call yesterday." Damon tells me, sounding vague.

"Oh, from who?" I inquire, hoping it wasn't Katherine.

"My..family. They are holding a reunion tomorrow and they want to meet you." Damon responds, sounding a little nervous.

"Wow. That's a huge deal. I can see it means alot to you, I'd love to go! Where is it?" I squeal, growing excited.

"That's the thing. I should've told you but, I never got around to it. Umm...It's in Mystic Falls." He tells me, his voice sounding shaky.

"Mystic falls? But, that would mean your family is from Mystic Falls and you're...Oh my god! Damon your family is the town settlers? You lived there when I did?" I squeal.

He nods his head, looking unsure of himself which is very odd for Damon.

"Did you ever see me? I question.

"Mhm...I was a senior in highschool when you were a freshmen. I only really ever saw glimpses but, I knew who you were." He reveals.

I pick up a throw pillow and chuck it at his face, shocking him but, he laughs.

"So, you'll go with me?" He asks.

"I'd be delighted. You can meet my aunt while we're there." I suggest.

In my heart I know Damon would never intentionally keep a secret from me he just doesn't think they're important enough to tell me. But, they are. The fact that he knew who I was before I applied to work at his company. The fact that he had a private investigator follow me around before he hired me. The fact that he has a psycho ex-girlfriend who is crazy enough to kill and was the one phoning me is important. It just has me wondering if Damon has any more secrets that are more important than he thinks.

Also I am not sure how my aunt will react to the fact that I have known Damon for two months well..I have worked for his company since I was twenty but, I am not sure if that counts since I only met him two months ago. She can be...judgy at times and Damon has a lot of problems, the fact that I got shot by his ex-girlfriend is the biggest one. Aunt Jenna will most likely say I am being stupid putting myself in this unnecessary danger but, I love Damon more than the world.

He has filled the void inside of me that I felt as soon as my parents died. He has helped me to grow into who I used to be. And..it may sound idiotic but, I would give my life for his. If Katherine comes for us she can have me _not him_. He _deserves_ to be happy.

I hate Katherine and I hope to god that the police catch her. I doubt it but, I hope.

Me and Damon laugh and talk about high school as we pack for our trip tomorrow. I find out he was the best football player the school ever knew, top grades, popular and he even had a few girlfriends. How could someone so amazing turn into someone who is afraid to get close to the person they care about in fear of getting them hurt? How could someone so utterly perfect turn into a person who doesn't even stay in the country because they want to avoid their psycho ex-girlfriend?

As Damon tells me about himself my hatred for Katherine grows until I can no longer stand the thought of her on this earth. She will die, I am sure of it. Whether it be by lethal injection or by my hands it will happen. I won't let her live.

 **Sorry about the corny statement of Damon being Elena's Life Changing Love but, it is the title and I just HAD to do it at least once maybe a second time in their wedding vows, who knows. And sorry for the large amount of dialogue but, I hope I made up for it with their hot, couch smut. Please favorite, follow and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 8_

 _Elena P.O.V_

The sun shines brightly through the hotel window, waking me up. I roll onto my side as I hear Damon breathing softly beside me. This is the first time, since I got shot, that he looks relaxed. He usually appears very tense and spends a lot of time on the phone with the police, talking about my case. I have even heard him yell at the detective, angry that Katherine hasn't been found.

He's worried that Katherine will try to hurt me again. I love him for it but, sometimes he needs to relax. It's not like she can get to us when we're in Mystic Falls.

"I love you." I whisper to him before starting to get up off of the bed. But, suddenly I am jerked back down, I feel his hands slide around my waist and grip me tightly. He slides me underneath him straddling me.

"Good morning." He says, his voice sounding husky.

Hi grabs my wrists and pins my arms above my head using one of his hands. With the other he pulls up my tank top and slides down slowly. He places the other hand on my right breast, he begins to play with my erect nipple, causing shivers of pleasure to consume me.

"Damon, we need to leave in half an hour." I state, his name falling out of my lips in a sharp gasp as he pinches my nipple and places open mouth kisses on my collar bone.

"That's the perfect amount of time." He whispers as he pulls the blanket over our body's, consuming us in warmth.

It only takes both me and Damon fifteen minutes to find our release but, that only leaves me fifteen more minutes to get ready and then leave.

I pull on a black tank top, a black cardigan, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black, leather booties that zip up at the sides.

I then pin my hair into a high ponytail and apply a light layer of makeup, this is the only amount of put togetherness that I can achieve in fifteen minutes.

Damon however effortlessly pulls on a navy blue t-shirt and tops it with his leather jacket and then pulls on a pair of black jeans paired with black boots. That only takes him five minutes so for the rest of the time his sits on the bed, his eyes follow my every move as if he were a lion stalking his pray.

"What?" I huff as I stand in front of him,my hands on my hips.

"We're getting married." He says excitedly while grinning like the chesire cat.

This just causes me to smile as well, my heart skips a beat as he says the words. I am marrying him, Damon Salvatore. Who could've guessed?

"We are." I state, sounding equally excited as i place a chaste kiss on his lips, careful not to deepen the kiss no matter how good he smells and how soft his lips are.

"Now, we have to leave. Do you have the address?" I ramble as i grab my purse, I place my phone and keys in my purse and throw on a black button up jacket that ends at the beginning of my thighs.

Damon nods, stands up and holds my hand as we walk out of the hotel room together.

My heart drums in my chest as I repeatedly check the time as we drive to my aunt's house. Nervous questions swirl in my mind as my palms become sweaty. Isn't this how he should be acting? I look over at Damon and he looks calm and collected, nothing like how I'm feeling. Than again, Damon has always been so much more carefree than me.

I pull the car into the driveway of the large, beautiful home that I used to call my home. But, now my home is wherever Damon is. Who said home had to be a house?

I grab my purse from where it sits by my feet, swing the door open, sit sideways and hop out of the car. A cool breeze of wind causes me to shiver as I slam the door shut. Damon walks around and wraps his arm around my waist as we scuttle inside, not wanting to be outside in the cold any longer.

Even now, his touch sends waves of pleasure and safety through my body, his presence envelops me in warmth as he towers four inches over me. Damon is careful not to grip my waist to hard, even though it's been a month I am still not completely healed.

I phoned my aunt right after Damon told me about the trip, we both squealed in excitement but, I didn't tell her about the fact that I got shot in fear of causing her to have a heart attack. Getting shot or mugged was always her fears of what would happen to me when I said I was moving to New York.

Although now I think I should've told her over the phone, I fear she might faint if i tell her in person either that or yell at Damon for putting me in danger. She might do both...

The door suddenly swings open and out steps my redhead aunt, Jenna, a look of glee overwhelms her expression as her lips curl into a huge smile. She runs and hugs me, a couple tears of happiness runs down both of our cheeks.

"I missed you." States Jenna, as she hugs me tighter.

"I missed you to." I say back as I look over at Damon and he is no longer cool and collected, he seems to look very awkward and maybe a little nervous. It's funny to watch his 'bad boy' look diminish in the presence of my aunt.

Aunt Jenna finally releases me from her tight grasp and looks over at Damon who is standing there, his hands in his front pockets.

"Aunt Jenna, this is Damon, my fiance." I introduce him, they shake hands, I see a flash of surprise run across Damon's expression, my aunts grip is a little too tight at times and she likes to make all of my boyfriends feel uncomfortable.

"I've heard...nothing about you." My aunt says, sound a little breathless, the effect that Damon has on all woman and now he can add my aunt to his list. Although I don't think Damon is shallow enough to actually have a real list.

"Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." I state, I start walking up the pathway that leads to my front door and soon they both follow me. Nostalgia consumes me as I step through the front door of my old family home.

Jenna hasn't replaced any of the furniture, not even the old, light brown, comfy, sofa from when my father was a child. The sofa along with a love seat of the same shade are situated in an L shape in front of the flatscreen TV that is hooked up with a PS4 that I assume belongs to Alaric.

I brush my fingertips along the soft material of the old sofa, remembering clearly my parents subtle arguments about how we should get rid of it but, my father refused to let go. He cherished the memories that came with the couch, his only argument was that it was all he had left of his own father who left when he was ten years old. That was enough to quiet my mother, the arguments always ended in sentimental stories and watching a family movie together while my parents cuddled on the couch.

A sad smile forms on my lips as I think of how I'll never get to see that again. Damon comes from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist, his grip is soft and I let myself become embraced in the love I feel for him.

"Are you okay?" He questions as he rests his head on my shoulder and we sway slightly side to side.

"Yeah...just having a..moment." I tell him, sighing contently.

A quiet chuckle leaves me lips as I explain "My dad loved that couch but, my mom wanted to get rid of it. He put up the best fight he had to keep it.".

Jenna comes around, plopping on the couch, a nostalgic smile taking over her expression. "I remember that, your father always guilt tripped Miranda into keeping it." She laughs, for a moment she looks sad but, then her happy smile returns in full.

Damon releases me as Alaric walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, he looks at me first and give me a small smile but, when he sees Damon he looks confused. It appears Jenna didn't tell him that he'd be joining us.

"Alaric, this is Damon. My fiance." I say, he looks at me shocked, he didn't even know I was dating someone let alone going to get married. I shrug in a way that says 'well now you know'.

A look of deep thinking and then remembrance flashes across Alaric's face. "Wait...isn't your boss's name Damon Salvator?" Alaric asks me, causing Jenna to gasp and then hop off of the couch, earnestly awaiting my reply.

I mentally kick myself for not telling that piece of information to her on the phone, I know for a fact she'll lecture me about not telling her important information later.

"Nice to meet you Alaric, and yes I am the CEO of the Salvatore newspaper." He shakes Alaric's hand, he sounds polite and formal, looking and sounding like the perfect boyfriend meeting my family.

"But, isn't dating one of your employees, I don't know, against the rules or something?" Jenna inquires, her tone a little too judgy for my liking.

"Jenna..." I say warningly under my breath but, before I have a chance to take it further Damon steps in.

"Well, your niece is worth breaking the rules for." Damon looks lovingly into my eyes, I do the same. I get lost in the icy blue depths of his eyes, it's like looking deep into an arctic ocean, but, instead of feeling cold I feel warm.

At that both Aunt Jenna and Alaric smile warmly, they can obviously see just how much we love each other.

Half an hour later we're sitting down on the couch, the guys have beer bottles grasped tightly in their hands but, both me and my aunt opted for a glass of red wine.

Jenna takes a small sip and then asks me "So how did you guys meet? Let me guess work?".

I blush as I think back to the first time we met which ended in our first time together. Not exactly a story I really want to tell her. Maybe I just won't tell her the full story...

"No..we met at this dive bar I went to one day after work." I explain, she raises an eyebrow at my mention of a dive bar. Before I moved I was never one to drink but, I got so lonely that I didn't see any other way to cope with it, as well as the loss of my parents.

"Mhm, I saw Elena sitting on one of the barstools downing vodka like it was water and I both amazed and shocked that a woman so beautiful would be sitting alone. Of course I had had no idea who she was at that moment, I found out the next morning" Damon laughs, spilling out the entire truth.

I give him the death glare and tense at his mention of the next morning. Oh god am I ever going to get a lecture before the day is done. Aunt Jenna has no idea that I had a drinking problem, she has no idea what went on in my life after I left Mystic Falls.

"The next morning?" Aunt Jenna, questions sounding skeptical and a little judgy.

Damon looks embarrassed for a sliver of a second after he realizes what he said but, he returns to his calm, cool, cocky self before the second is done.

"Yeah, I saw her at work the next morning. It was a shock for both of us." He chuckles, earning a laugh from Alaric that is quickly silenced by Jenna who glares at him.

"So..you decided to endanger my nieces career by starting a relationship with her." Jenna states, her voicing sounding monotone.

"I wouldn't put it that way.." A slight blush creeps it's way onto Damon's cheeks, he sounds flustered and unsure of himself. I could tell the moment that he walked in that he wants to make a good impression.

"Than what way would you put it?" She seethes, I have no idea why she's angry. It's not like she has always chosen the 'better' man. Usually the polar opposite of the better man...

"And what way would you put endangering her life because of your crazy ex-girlfriend?" Jenna spits out bitterly before Damon can respond to the last question.

"How did you know?" I breathe, both me and Damon look shocked. I never told her anything.

"I read the news Elena. And it's sad that that's how I found out. I should've heard it from you." Jenna raises her voice at me, glaring at Damon while doing so.

"That's not fair. It's not like you called either." I raise my voice as well, getting annoyed at her.

Before she can come up with a response I continue.

"And I knew the danger I was putting myself in, in fact if you really think about it, it was my idea that almost cost me my life. None of this is his fault, I'm the one that continued a relationship with him! I'm the one that fell in love with him in such a deep hole that I can't crawl out of it! When Damon met me I went to the bar because I wanted to drink so much that I wouldn't remember how lonely I was, how sad and depressed I had become after mom and dad died! I wanted to die before he came into my life!" I admit, seething with pent up rage and an anger that I had never seen in myself before.

"Damon saved my life." I say so quietly it's almost a whisper.

"But, he's the one that put it in danger in the first place!" Yells Jenna, shocking me that she's continuing the argument.

"I don't care how much danger he puts me in! If I had died I would have died knowing that I had been loved by him! I would have died with no regrets!" I argue back, both me and Jenna have gotten up off the couch and are standing close to each other.

"Look at what you've become, Elena! God you're acting like the rebellious, stupid teenager you never fucking became!" Yells Jenna, causing a lump to form in my throat.

"God, how could you be so careless! if you had died me, Alaric and Jeremy would've fallen apart! And you don't even care do you?! You only care about him now. He has consumed you and closed you off from the world more than you were before you met him!" Jenna's words hit me like a sheet of ice, tears prickle in my eyes and I look down at my feet like a child who has just been reprimanded.

She has hurt me and I want to cause her pain in equal measure. "Damon is the closest thing that I have to family than any of you could ever be!" I spit out before I can stop myself, I glare at her, staring her straight in the eyes before spinning on my heels, swinging the door open and stepping out into the cool fall air.

Damon follows after me swiftly catching up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. He spins me around and pulls me into a tight comforting hug where I begin to sob and incoherently cry everything that has been eating me alive lately.

"Elena...Jenna's right. I've separated you from your family and from having a life, for god sakes I almost caused you to die!" Damon seethes under his breath, I can easily see that he's contemplating something very deeply.

"No, you haven't she's wrong. I love you and that's all that matters. We have each other and that's all we need." I ramble, tears slipping down my cheeks at my words.

Damon shakes his head no as if I'm not getting what he's saying. What is he saying?

"You need to live your life for once Elena..." Damon whispers, cupping my right cheek with his right hands, softly grazing my soft, warm lips with his thumb.

What he's trying to do hits me like a bucket of ice water and bewilders me. I feel another lump form in my throat, this one is larger and more painful.

"Damon, no. Don't go there. Don't do this!" I demand, hot tears forming in my eyes and slipping down my cheek.

"I am being selfish and I can't be that way with you. I don't do the right thing. I never have and I never want to. But, I have to do the right thing by you!" He raises his voice slightly, it's filled with emotion.

"If you do what I am pretty sure you're about to do, I can assure you it won't be the right thing!" I yell back, pushing him a few inches away from me, my voice filled with even more emotion than his.

"Yes it will Lena. It will take awhile for you to understand but, it is the right thing to do." Damon states, a single tear slipping down his cheek as I hear him give a quite sad sigh.

"Elena I love you more than anything but, this needs to end. Right here, right now. You need to make a life for yourself, one filled with happiness and safety. I won't be apart of that life." He says softly, he tries to step closer but, I step back two steps.

"You're giving up! You're letting Katherine win if you do this!" I scream, my voice filled with anger. I can see Alaric and Jenna standing in the doorway, their faces filled with sorrow as they witness the event.

"It's not a question of if anymore Elena. It's over." Damon whispers,he turns on his heels and begins to walk away slowly, the back of him makes me want to break down and cry but, I can't let him leave.

"No! I won't let you do this to me!" I scream, running after him. He stops but, doesn't turn around, I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and press myself against him.

With such calmness that it shocks me, he unravels my arms from his waist and continues to walk not even turning around to look at me. My knees buckle and it feels as if my world just came crashing down around me.

Sob after sob escapes my lips that have turned into a frown my eyes are shut tight but, they can't contain the tears that continually slip down my cheeks.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." I repeat those words over and over, hugging my knees to my chest, I rock back and forth, not caring how much of a scene I'm making.

How could he think that leaving me is the right thing to do? It's not. It can't be and even if it is I don't give a care! I love him, he loves me and that's all that matters.

Jenna slowly walks over, squatting down close to me and placing one of her hands carefully on my shoulder. "Elena, honey." Jenna says softly.

At the sound of her voice I swiftly stand up, knocking her back a few inches, putting the much needed space between us.

"This is all your fault! We were perfectly happy this morning and you came and ruined it all!" I cry, visually I can see I'm causing her more pain. I'm so angry I can hardly think straight.

Not even taking my car I start running, having no idea where I am going. Somehow I manage to end up at the cemetery, standing in front of my parents grave. I haven't been back here since the funeral and the sight of their grave stone causes me to start crying again.

Why does everything have to be so painful all the time? Why did Jenna have to say those things? She casted doubt in his mind and now he's gone! The love of my life has left me because Jenna made him believe that it was the right thing to do! That being with me was an act of selfishness. I hate her. She has ruined my life!

I crumple down, my knees hitting the wet grass. "I can't! I can't! I can't!" I cry, hunching myself over and covering my eyes with one of my hands.

All of the memories I shared with Damon flash before my eyes, the first time I saw him, the first time we had sex, every single blissful moment we shared together. Now it's all shattered into tiny pieces just like my heart.

Suddenly I feel a presence near by, I swiftly get up from the ground and I almost scream when I see Damon standing behind me. As I stand up with one arm he grabs my waist and pulls me forward with the other he covers my mouth with his hand to stop me from screaming.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." He soothes, my breathing slows but, I am still bewildered at what he's doing here. I don't say anything so he continues talking.

"I haven't really left you. I never would do something like that but, I needed to fool your aunt and uncle into thinking we broke up." He whispers in my ear.

"What?! Why?!" My questions are muffled by his hand.

"Because I recognized Alaric. He used to be a really good friend of Katherine's. I saw them together a couple of times but, I don't think he recognized me. I think Alaric helped Katherine fake her death, so to fool him I needed to fool both you and your aunt. If Katherine thinks we're broken up it will draw her out from hiding and give the police the chance they need at finding her." Damon explains.

Alaric knew Katherine?! I never would've seen that coming, I am just thankful that Damon is immune to Katherine's evil charms. But, Jenna...oh god I said such terrible things to her. How could I be mean to her? How could I hurt her like that?

I nod, signaling to him that I understand what he's saying. He removes his hand from my mouth and immediately I pull him into a kiss that shows just how much I couldn't bear the thought of never doing this again. Of never feeling his lips interlocked with mine, of never feeling his hand my waist.

Damon moves the other hand to my waist as well, tightening his grip and pushing me flush against his body. I become consumed in the kiss, unable to think of anything or anyone but, Damon. Despite our current predicament and how much danger we're both in I don't fear what is ahead of us, simply because there will be an _us._


	9. BAD news

I have some very bad news to tell all of you. Yesterday , while I was in the middle of writing fan fiction , my laptop suddenly started freaking out. The keyboard and mouse pad stopped working. I am finally able to log into the computer by using the onscreen keyboard but, the actual keyboard wont work at all. I plan on either fixing it or getting another laptop. Until I do so, I will not be posting any chapters to any of my stories. I am very, very sorry but, it has taken me close to 15 minutes to write this using the onscreen keyboard so imagine how long a chapter would take. I beg you all to be patient with me and I will notify you when I will be posting again.


	10. Chapter 9

_A Life Changing Love Chapter 9_

Elena P.O.V

Throughout the week I have had to bear spending more than enough time at my Aunt's house. I love her but, there is such thing as too much time spent together. She constantly tries to console me about me and Damon's 'break up' which means that Damon did a great job at fooling them. The main reason I spend so much time with my aunt is so I can spend time with Alaric.

Him and Jenna didn't meet that long ago but, their love for eachother made all of that not matter. They moved in together not long after they became official and then a month later they were engaged. And now they're married. I used to think it was romantic that Alaric didn't care about waiting but, with the recent developments I think there may be a hidden reason to Alaric's fast paced relationship with my aunt.

A hear a ringing coming from under my pillow. It's the burner phone I bought so I can contact Damon. I know that it's kind of silly but, Katherine is dangerous and we have no idea what she's capable of or how far she'll go. She did shoot me after all so it's not that far of a stretch to believe she'd check phone records.

I make sure the coast is clear and then I grab the phone, flip it open and press it to my ear, my heart already drums in my chest at the thought of talking to him. To hear his velvet voice.

"Damon?" I whisper, already getting up and shutting my bedroom door quietly. After what happened my aunt and Alaric thought it would be better if I didn't spend time alone. I have already missed Damon's family reunion which oddly upsets me more than him.

"Elena. I need to talk to you." He whispers, his voice sounds filled with lust and needy.

"About?" I whisper, I raise an eyebrow at him even though he can't see me.

"You of course. The softness of your skin, the way I feel when I'm inside you. Those sort of things." He says huskily, I hear a soft chuckle leave his lips.

I roll my eyes and say "Damon, I'm not having phone sex with you.".

"How about real sex than? It's been more than a week since we've done anything." He pleads. No matter how hard I try I can never say no to him and he's right. Our separation has made me a little...horny.

"Where do you want to meet?" I ask him, mentally kicking myself for being too loud. I hope no one heard me.

"My old house. I think you know where it is." He states, causing a small sense of nostalgia to run through me. I remember passing by the Salvatore mansion and thinking how much I would like to see the inside. Sometimes I'd linger longer than I should while walking home from school. Damon must have seen me standing there a couple of times. I blush, he must have thought i was such a weirdo.

"Isn't someone living there?" I ask him in a hushed tone.

"Nope. My family never sold it, I just moved to New York." He responds, I can hear a car engine start, he is already on his way there.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. I love you." I smile at my own words because I know how much joy those words cause Damon. He always makes me say it again and again. For some reason he's never been used to feeling loved.

"I love you to." He promises right before i hang up the phone and tuck it deep inside my purse so no one will find it.

I know that it might be a mistake to try and fool Katherine once again but, I can't actually break up with Damon and this is the only way I can think of to draw her out of hiding so the police can arrest her.

I spin around as my door creaks open and Alaric is standing there, leaning against the doorway. It's a huge risk, talking to Damon with Alaric in the house. I still can't believe that Alaric is Katherine's minion, even when he's married and they're broken up.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He states, a hint of mockery in his tone.

"Didn't you?" I retort, not meaning to sound so unkind but, I can't help it.

Alaric raises an eyebrow in curiosity at my statement but, the suspicion is gone almost as soon as it came. He visibly shrugs it off and enters my room without any invitation. I swallow the want to yell and scream and push him out. It's been hard not to tell Jenna about Ric. How can I sit here and just pretend that we're a happy family when everything Alaric has done could easily turn out to be all for Katherine?

"Going out?" He points to my hand that's clenched tightly around my purse and my outstretched hand that is frozen on my umbrella.

"I thought I'd take a walk, clear my head." I lie, my knuckles turn white as I tighten my grip on my purse. I'm clenching my teeth, praying that Alaric doesn't notice my odd behavior.

"Are you really still hung up on that Damon guy? Jenna's right, he's manipulated you. Lied to you. He's played you, Lena and now he has left you. Probably for another girl he can claim as his conquest." Alaric spits out, sounding more bitter than I feel.

I imagine all the ways I'd like to strangle him but, instead I just say " You don't know the first thing.".

I lock my hand around the middle of my umbrella, push it against my side and attempt to push past Ric but, he grips my arm tightly, turning my body to face him.

"You know I'm right Elena. You may not want to admit it yet but, you know I'm right. He's already over you so it would be a good idea to get over him." He retorts, i don't want to listen to any more of his comments so I pull my arm from his grasp and rush down the stairs, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jenna, who watches me leave in a hurry.

After my conversation with Alaric, I need some alone time with Damon, big time. It takes me around ten minutes to drive to the Salvatore mansion, I still feel so ashamed that I know where it is by heart. I was a weird teen. I may have been miss popular but, everyone has something that someone else would consider weird.

It's funny how things work out. I used to watch the place where Damon lives every time I'd walk home. We even used to go to highschool together, it still surprises me that i never heard of him. We went to school together, lived in the same town and I used to watch his house. And now I work for him. If that's not fate, I don't know what is.

I get out of the car and can't stop myself from running up to his door. It opens as I run and out steps Damon, looking happier to see me than I have seen him in awhile. I jump into his arms and he pulls me into a tight bear hug.

"It felt like hell to be away from you." He whispers into my ear, softly stroking my hair.

"Alaric suspects that we're still together. I..I don't know how but, he thinks I'm still hung up on you and he cornered me in my room." The words fall out before I can stop them, I'm so worried that our plan will fail.

"Shhh, it will be okay. Everything will be okay." He soothes, leading me inside his mansion.

Damon leads me to a parlour like sitting room. I have dreamed of seeing the inside of this place for years and it was worth the wait. The mansion has a rustic, masculine theme to it. Large windows adorn the walls and bookshelves are all around me. Damon sits me down on a chair opposite to the one where he sits. A large, lit, fireplace provides me with a comforting warmth.

"What exactly did Alaric say to you?" Damon leans back in his chair, a glass of bourbon in hand.

I tell him everything Alaric said and everything I said to Alaric.

"I need to tell Jenna. I can't lie to her anymore. I can't let someone like Alaric take advantage of her." I explain, worries of what could happen fill my mind, consuming me.

Damon shakes his head no, as if it's a bad idea to tell my Aunt. "No. Your aunt will just freak out at Alaric and give us away." He responds, sounding as if what he's saying is some sort of law.

"But-" I begin but, he cuts me off.

"Elena, _no_. It's a bad idea."

I scoff at his dominant behavior, he can't just tell me what to do. Jenna is my family, she doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"That's not fair. She's _my family_ , if I want to tell her than I can tell her." I argue, becoming more and more infuriated with him by the second.

"Elena, you _have_ to think what's best for us. If she even gives one small hint about us being together, that she knows what Alaric has done, than Alaric will tell Katherine." He states, his tone gives no room for argument.

I can't believe he's actually trying to tell me what to do. It's my decision, not his. I don't know why but, everything he's saying right now just makes me want to throw a table or something.

I don't say anything so he continues. "Also, I think I should go back to New York." He proposes.

"What? Why?" I am sure that I sound breathless and emotional.

"Alaric needs to think that we have actually ended our relationship. That's not going to happen if I just stick around." He explains, I suddenly feel like I'm on the verge of tears. I feel so angry yet so sad and I don't know why.

"You're not _just sticking around_ , Damon. You're staying hidden, you're staying here so we can still be together." I argue, a feel an ache form in the back of my throat. Why am I getting so emotional?

"Elena, you have to see _reason_ here." He tells me, causing me to scoff at his words.

"Are you saying I'm _unreasonable_?" I sound judgmental and pissed off.

"Well that's how you're acting." He fires back, sounding a lot calmer than I feel right now.

You know what, he can go to New York. Maybe then he can see that he's being a jerk.

"Fine. Go to New York." I retort, resting my head in my hand.

"Elena, don't be like this." He demands sounding irritated.

"Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can dictate my emotions." I argue, standing up and turning on my heel to leave. I'm just so irritated and emotional, I don't want to end up saying something I'll regret.

"Elena.." He breaths, standing up as well and beginning to walk after me.

"Like I said, go to New York."

"You know, if you really don't want me to go, than just say so. Don't try to hide your feelings. You should tell me these things." He demands, he grabs my arm and spins me around so I'm facing him.

"Oh really? I should tell you these things! Like you tell me things all the time!" I say, sounding sarcastic as I raise my voice at him.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" He yells, causing me to jump at the coldness in his tone.

"To not put me in danger all the damn time!" The words escape my lips before I can even think. I immediately regret it but, it's too late. He looks hurt and angry at the same time. He's usually so calm and aloof so him being emotionally wrecked makes me feel the same way.

"I knew it. You regret being with me." He chokes, which causes a tears to slide down my cheeks.

"Just because I wish things were a different way doesn't mean that I regret what's happened. I would go through everything over again just to be with you." Both of our expressions soften into one of love and compassion for each other.

"Would you really?" He pulls me closer to him, our breaths mingle and the anger we were just feelings seems to melt away until it's all gone. I nod my head and Damon pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you." He coos as he inhales the scent of my hair.

"I love you to." I respond, resting my head on his shoulder.

I inhale the scent of his heavenly cologne and relish in the warmth and comfort his hug is supplying me with. I love him more than anyone. I wish I hadn't gotten so mad at him.

"I'm sorry, I got so mad." I apologize but, I see him shake his head at my words.

"No. I should be sorry. I shouldn't tell you what to do and you're right, I need to tell you things more often." He responds, softly petting my hair.

"We both have things to be sorry for." I tell him, pulling away but, only so I can face him. He wipes the tears from my eyes and caressed my cheek softly with his thumb.

He pulls me in for a kiss, I angle my head to deepen the kiss as he slips his tongue inside of my mouth, french kissing me. Soon the kiss turns wanting and I can feel his erection start to form. We're both growing excited so easily after not being with each other for so long. Well..it was just a week but, any time that I'm not with him, it feels like years.

He pulls apart fully so we can breath and releases me from his tight hold. Damon walks over to a closet near the front door, opens it and pulls out a thick, duvet. He walks back over, passes me and lays the duvet down in front of the fireplace.

I grin as I realize what he's planning on doing. He walks back over to me, grabbing my arms and placing them so they're wrapped around his neck. I raise an eyebrow at him as he picks me up bridal style. He swings me around a few times and I burst into laughter, smiling at him as our gaze meets. I love seeing him smile, laughing like he is in this moment.

He walks over to the duvet, placing me gently on it so I'm lying down. The fire provides warmth and the duvet provides comfort. He goes to the edge of the duvet where my feet lie, slightly spread apart. He unbuckles the small, silver, buckle that tightens my black pumps, pulling them slowly off my feet and placing them side by side, neatly.

My feet are now bare as he trails his fingers from my toes to my thigh, sending a tingly feeling down my leg each time. He then shimmies up my body, reaching behind my back to unzip my dark blue, chiffon, dress. As he slides down the zipper, his fingers slightly graze my back, soft enough to cause me to gasp. The zipper reaches the bottom and he moves to my right shoulder, sliding down the cap sleeves slowly, and placing open mouth kisses on my shoulder. The scene that is playing out before my eyes is so erotic that I can feel warmth pool inside of me. Once my right arm is free of the sleeve he moves onto my left shoulder, repeating his actions from before but, this time he sucks on the skin of my shoulder slightly before sliding down the rest of the sleeve.

My toes curl as he moves onto the bust of my dress, not taking his time with it, instead he immediately slides down the bust, revealing my dark red, lace, strapless bra that does nothing to hide my spilling cleavage. He begins worshipping the bare part of my left brest, kissing it tenderly as he uses his right hand to roughly grope my other breast. He does this for a few seconds before placing one more kiss in the juncture of my collarbone and then he shimmies back down my body.

He tugs on the hem of my dress until it slides off my waist, traveling down my body until it slips off of my ankles, Damon throws it across the room, it hits the window and then falls to the floor.

I am left with only my bra and panties to cover my body, I writhe under his touch as his fingers travel up to my waist. He towers over me, using my waist to pull me under him. I fit so well underneath him, our bodies match so well together.

He pulls me into a kiss, angling his head to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside almost immediately. I moan into his mouth as I feel his erection through his jeans press against my belly. I feel it grow harder and harder as I moan into his mouth and writhe under his touch creating a friction between our two bodies.

He swiftly pulls apart, moving onto my neck, ravaging it with deep, open mouth kisses that leave a tingly feeling wherever he places them. He kisses me until he reaches my collarbone, trailing his kisses down to my cleavage line, to my ribs and sideways until he reaches my stomach. His kisses go down to the top of my lace panties and he grips them with his teeth, dragging them down so slowly.

I can feel myself grow even wetter at the sight before me, my clit pulsates, needing to be touched.

"I can see you're already wet for me." His voice is husky and he drags my panties down past my hip bones and then brings his lips up to my clit, taking it in his mouth which causes me to gasp loudly as I feel my body become even more excited.

He trails his tongue from my erect button down to my slit and then back up again, repeating this over and over. I arch my back and fling my head backwards as he intensifies the pressure on my clit using his tongue. He ravages my pussy with his tongue, causing me to moan over and over. Suddenly he pulls away and my clit pulsates, missing the feeling of him licking me.

Damon reaches down and pulls my panties down to my ankles, I kick them off and he throws them across the room. He sheds all of his clothing and then unhooks my bra, leaving both of us completely naked.

His length is already erect and hard. He shimmies up my body until his face is directly above mine and his member is placed right in front of my slit. I wrap my arms around his neck as his cock entered me, in one swift movement he is fully inside of me, filling me to the brink. He gives me a second to get used to his size before he begins thrusting. First, slow and passionate but, his pace soon turns vigorous.

His roughness causes me to moan and squeal. I hear him moan and grunt which turns me on even more. I begin matching his pace using my hips.

"God, I missed you Lena. I need you." He moans as he intensifies his thrusts, hitting my g-spot over and over. I pull myself up and crash my lips to his. Angling my head to deepen our kiss. My breasts are pressed against his chest and I wrap my legs around his waist. He reaches deeper inside of me and I can hardly contain myself.

Damon lifts me up slightly and wraps his arms around my waist. He picks me up, I tighten my hold on his waist using my legs to keep myself from falling. He is now standing straight and walks over to the nearest wall, pressing me up against it and reaching even deeper inside of me.

He leans his lips so close to my ear that I can feel his breath. "Remember the first time I fucked you like this?" His voice is husky and full with lust.

I only have a few images in my mind of that first night, I can't really remember due to how drunk I was. I remember it being cold but, when Damon's body was pressed up against my own all I could feel was the warmth that he created between the two of us. I had no idea how that one night would turn into all of this.

His thrusts are rough and fast paced, he pounds into me over and over again. I feel like I'm going mad with pleasure as my loud moans echo through the mansion. We look directly into eachothers eyes, I can see how he's coming undone, no longer the cold and collected CEO of the newspaper. Instead he's the man I've come to know. The man that can't live without touching me, without being near me. I feel the exact same way about him.

There is no gel in his hair and he hasn't shaved in a few days so there is visible stubble on his chin and cheeks. He looks so ruggedly handsome that I feel my heart swell in my chest.

He rests his head in the crook of my neck and begins pounding into me harder and harder. He's losing his composure and I love it. I begin matching his pace as much as I can. I can feel the pressure form in my belly, I feel like I'll explode at any moment. I can see Damon grind his teeth together and I can feel his length twitch inside of me, I can tell he's nearing his release just like I am.

He's grunts grow louder and more frequent as well as my moans. The pressure grows so intense that I fling my head back and arch my back, it only takes one more slam into me, to bring me over the edge. I scream in pleasure as I press my fingernails into his shoulder, leaving marks.

Damon keep thrusting, faster and faster until I feel his cock twitch inside of me the last time and his cum spurts out of him. Filling me up and leaking out of me onto the floor. If it wasn't for the wall both of us would have collapsed onto each other. Our chests heave up and down and our breaths sound ragged.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone! I've been busy with school and other things. Such as a new story I've started that I'd really, really, appreciate if you'd give it a shot and read it. It's called Pink Tulips. It's based in 1955 Fell's Church, Virginia (that I recently found out is an actual town). Elena's in 10th grade when Stefan's mysterious cousin rolls into town, named Danny Smith. He comes from New York and, much to Elena's dislike, she just can't shake him. But, he has secrets, and a past that Elena is sure she doesn't want to know about. So, if any of that interests you, please take a few minutes and read the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it, please review and tell me what you think!**

A Life Changing Love Chapter 10

Alaric P.O.V

i don't want to do this but, if I don't, she'll hurt Jenna. I can't let her do that. I love Jenna and I need to protect her. Even if it means lying to her and putting her niece in danger. Jenna is everything to me and I can't let Katherine touch her.

I'm waiting on a park bench in Town Square right now, Katherine has told me to meet her. She wants me to report back everything Elena has done this past week. I don't want to but, sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do so we can protect the people we love the most.

Elena hasn't even really done much this week. The last time we spoke was last week before she went out. She was gone for a couple of hours after that but, she said that she took a walk and then went for coffee. She still seems really distraught over that Damon guy, if she's faking it, she's doing a really good job of it. She's been in her bed this entire week. She seems sick, throwing up and looks really tired all the time.

I don't know for sure if she's still seeing Damon, so I won't tell Katherine about it. There is nothing really to say that she is for sure. I used to love Katherine, I'm now ashamed of how I felt. How she fooled me and got me to do whatever she wanted like a servant. I was blinded by my love for her. I thought she was just misunderstood. She crazy, insane even.

I look up from my hair and Katherine is standing before me. Her cream colored hair is straightened and her dark blue eyes have a glint of danger in them. I used to feel excitement at seeing her model like body stand before my eyes but, now i feel regret and hatred of myself.

"Hello, Ric." She greets as she sits down beside me, inching close enough to me that I can smell her vanilla cinnamon perfume. The perfume that used to make me go crazy.

"Katherine." I sound cold and stern, not at all the way I used to talk to her.

"So, how's Elena doing? I heard she got shot, ouch." She chuckles, causing me to cringe. I care for Elena like a daughter, I wish I didn't have to do this. It's my fault she got shot, well, partly my fault. I blame Damon for getting her into this mess, for involving her in this crazy life of his.

"She fine, fully recovered now."

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping the little whore would die but, she seems resistant to give up this life she has created for herself." I almost reach over and strangle her but, I stop myself.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"Has she seen my boyfriend lately?" She asks.

I scoff at her use of 'boyfriend' and say "You mean her fiance?".

"Ex Fiance!" Katherine seethes, glaring at me.

"No. She hasn't seen Damon at all." I respond, rolling my eyes at her glare.

"Good. That little homewrecker can stay away from him."

"Can I go now?" I sound tired and irritated.

"Or you could have lunch with me, or maybe something else..." She moves closer to me, practically trying to sit on my lap. One of her hands trails up to my cheek and the other finds itself on my shoulder. She's giving me one of her intoxicating smiles.

I shake my head and pull away from her. "Or maybe I could go do that "something else", at home, with my wife." I retort, standing up from the bench.

"You used to be so much fun." Katherine sighs as she stands up as well.

"You ruined that. Just like you ruined everything else." I tell her sharply before walking away from her.

"You better watch what you say Ric! Accidents happen all the time!" Katherine yells at me, but, I just keep walking away.

I arrive home a few minutes later and walk in the door to find Elena and Jenna sitting, huddled together, on the couch. Jenna looks empathetic..almost sorry for Elena and Elena looks shocked and scared at the same time.

"What's going on?" I ask them both as I sit down on the loveseat that is placed across from the sofa.

"I'm pregnant.." Elena's voice is a low whisper but, I can hear it clearly. I almost fall of my seat at her words. She's pregnant..with Damon's child.

Suddenly Elena bursts into tears and Jenna pulls her into a tight hug. "What am I going to do?! Damon and I can't be together..oh god, what am I going to do?!" Elena cries as Jenna soothes her.

"Are you..going to tell him?" I manage to ask, my tone wavering.

How can i do this to her? I can't do this anymore. Elena doesn't deserve this, Jenna doesn't deserve this. Maybe if I explain things to Elena, she'll forgive me. Maybe we can come up with a plan to get rid of Katherine.

"I have to." Elena looks up from me and guilt hits me hard and fast. What have I done? I need to fix things, no matter the cost. No matter who I lose, things need to end. This started with me and it will end with me.

"I'll drive you." I suggest, she looks at me, looking a little confused but, she nods her head.

We all arrive at Damon's mansion ten minutes later, by now, I have a plan to get rid of her. Jenna doesn't deserve to be lied to and Elena deserves to be able to be with Damon and her child without the danger of Katherine. This entire world deserves to be free of her.

Jenna and Elena get out of the car as I park in the driveway. "Aren't you coming?" Jenna asks as I continue sitting there, my seat belt still buckled.

"Uhh..I think I'll skip out on this one. I'll go grab us all coffee, i will be right back." I lie, managing to not stutter and keep the tears at bay. I feel empty and numb.

"Okay. I love you." Jenna tells me as she shuts the car door on her way out.

"I love you to." Are the last words I have said to her. She deserves so much more than me.

I pull out of the driveway and speed my way over to the house Katherine is hiding out at. As I park the car, I open the glove compartment and slowly pull out my gun.


	12. Chapter 11

**I would like to inform all of my readers that this story will be ending soon. There will be four to five more chapters making it a 14-15 chapter story. I may or may not create a sequeal, you will all have to help me decide after you read the twist I have coming for you! I must warn all of you that these last few chapters may sadden you. But, this story must come to an end. There is a possibility of a large amount of chapters being posted tonight because I suddenly want to write this story right now.**

 _A Life changing Love Chapter 11_

Elena P.O.V

My heart feels as if it is contracting in my chest and I feel as if I can't breath. This moment in time could change the course of my life forever and I hate moments like this. I wish things could be simple, I wish things could be _normal._ I wish that when I plan on telling the man I love that we have created a life and it is growing inside of me that I would be filled with a sense of joy, not a sense of anguish, of fear of the unkown.

I walk slowly, feeling weighed down, up the front steps until I reach the large door in front of me. The last time I was here, everything was a mess but, it felt like it would work out. Like everything would be okay. But how can I continue to live this life, this life filled with danger, if I am pregnant? If I am carrying a child that needs a stable home, a stable life?

I knock softly on the door, hoping he's close enough to hear my kock. My mind is swirling with the inevitable greif that will follow the words that I must say to him. The door slowly opens revealing a calm, relaxed looking Damon who I can smell has spent the day drinking his supply of bourbon.

Damon's eyes flash from me to my Aunt and then back to me, he looks shocked. "Come in." His voice is raspy, he clears his throaught to regain the usual confidience in his voice.

Wordlessly, me and Jenna walk over to the couch and sit down, side by side. Damon follows us and sits across from us on the love seat.

Before I can rethink anything, before I can find a reason that this isn't a good idea, my mouth opens and the words tumble out, clear and loud. "I'm preganant."

Damon looks up at me, removing his face from where his head rested in his hands. His eyes are wide and shock is written all over his face. Shock turns into a form of joy but, in a second I can see his look turn into as much anguish as I feel in this moment. He is thinking the exact same thing that I am, "How can we put our child in danger?".

I look over at Jenna after growing uncomfortable from Damon staring directly into my eyes without saying a word. She looks deep in thought and worried.

"I think something's wrong with Alaric..." Her words are barely a whisper but, everyone in the room hears them.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. _How could she have guessed?_

"I don't really know..it's stupid really it's just...when he left just now to get us coffee, he looked as if he was saying goodbye in a way. He sounded sad almost and he did this eye twitch thing that means he's lying but, what reason would he have to lie?" She starts rambling on, something she does constantly when she's worried sick.

But her next words shock me to the very core. "And this woman called me yesterday, she said her name was Katherine. She said that Alaric was supposed to meet her for lunch yesterday but, he never showed and then she gave me her adress."

Alaric's been having lunch with Katherine. I knew they were keeping in contact somehow but, if they've been having lunch that means she's here. In Mystic Falls! We know her adress. This is her downfall. This is our moment to catch her.

Damon almost falls out of his seat at Jenna's words. "What's her adress?" Damon demands, standing and picking up his leather jacket quickly from the coffee table, shrugging it on.

Jenna tells Damon the adress but, she has confusion written all over her face. Regret swarms at the thought of how I should have told Jenna the _entire_ story sooner. Not the one the news paper covered. Jenna has no idea about Katherine, the police told the news papers to leave that out, it would make Katherine think that she got away quick and easy, no mistakes on her part. But Damon refused to keep quiet any longer and told the police all he knew on my attempted murder.

"Elena stay here." Damon tells me, I nod and sit back down beside Jenna.

"Elena, what's going on? Who's Katherine and what does this all have to do with Alaric?" Jenna begins to sound irritated. She knows that something is up and she _knows_ that I know what it is.

I swing my head over as I hear the front foor open and then slam shut, the last thing I see is a glimpse of Damon's black, leather jacket as he shuts the door. I hope he comes back safetly. With that thought I turn to my Aunt who is currently looking royaly pissed off and is raising eyebrow at me.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on. The _truth_ this time, please." She spits out, the venom in her tone sends a chill up my spine.

"Well..." I start from the beginning, telling her the entire story. I have no idea what's happening with Damon and Katherine right now.

Damon P.O.V

That crazy bitch has finally made a mistake, her last mistake. She will pay for hurting Elena. She wil pay for almost destroying my happy ending. God, what did I ever see in her?

She was always manipulating, she always lied to me, over and over. The moment she faked her death, I knew she was top level crazy. I tried and tried to ignore her but, she just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I told her straight up "Leave me alone or I'll tell everyone what a phsyco you are.", still she persisted.

I had almost escaped her, I had travelled enough that she couldn't find me. But that night at the bar, my first night in New York in months when I saw her standing there. When I saw Elena standing there, I couldn't resist that temptation, the oppurtunity to feel something again. To feel _alive_ again.

When I found out that Katherine had given that proposition to Elena I almost lost it but, I had hoped that when Elena said that she wouldn't write that article on me, Katherine would admit defeat. I had hoped wrong.

She made up that lie about me killing her, told it to Elena and threatened my happy ending. The one that was finally in reach. The one that I didn't and I still don't deserve. Elena is the angel sent to me to push away the darkness that has clouded my life for years.

And now she's pregnant. My angel is pregnant with my child. I can no longer sit back and let Katherine threaten our lives day by day. My child will grow up safe and happy, no matter the cost.

My knuckles turn white as I grip the steering wheel tightely, rage and hatred overwhelming me as I drive to the adress Jenna gave to me. This will be Katherine's last moment alive, I am sure of it. I will not let her breath another breath. I will not let her get another chance to ruin me happy ending.

In a blinding rage I speed to my destination, rain pouring from the sky but somehow it doesn't blur my vision in the slightest. I arrive at the apartment buidling. It seems Katherine took no care in hiding herself. The building is in the middle of town, not very far away from town square. The buidling is a tall, red brick, structure that looks like it would cost anyone a fortune. I park in the front of the building and swing my car door open.

Alaric P.O.V

"Alaric? What are you doing? Put the gun down." To anyone who doesn't know her, Katherine would sound perfectly calm but, I can easily detect a hint of fear in her voice. Good. I want her to be the one that's afraid.

"No, not this time Katherine. I have been so afraid lately. Afraid that you'd hurt Jenna, afraid that you'd tell her everything out of a jealous rage. But I'm not afraid anymore. You deserve to die and I deserve to be punished for my sins." I yell stepping closer and closer to Katherine, backing her against a wall.

"You..you don't want to do this Alaric. You love me. I know you do." She feigns confidence and tries to give me one of her toxic smiles but, I just shake my head.

She doesn't love me and I sure as hell don't love her. She's a crazy, manipulative, bitch who has crossed a line that she can't go back from.

"No I don't. I did once. I loved you more than the world but, that was only because I couldn't see the bitch that you really are!" I boom, I can see the icyness in my tone has frigtened her. I chuckle, I have frigtened Katherine, the one who uses people and then throws them away when she tires of them only to draw them back in when she wants them again.

"Ric! You're scaring me!" Katherine cries, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh really? I'm scaring you? Well how about you take a second and think about how scared Elena was when she got shot by _you._ How scared Damon was that the woman he loves would die. All because you want what you can't have!" My voice is filled with rage and a sob escapes Katherines lips.

I back up only an inch and grip the gun firmly in my hand as I raise the gun, pointing it towards her head. I see her lip quiver in fear and tears fall down her cheeks. My finger moves towards the trigger but suddenly I'm knocked back, falling to the floor and all hear is a loud blast and then everything goes black.

Damon P.O.V

I run to the door as I hear Ric's voice booming from Katherine's apartment. As I open the door I am shocked at the sight before me. Rick is standing only an arms length from her, gun raised to her head and Katherine looking as if she's breaking down into peices. Tears stain her cheeks and she is visibly shaking. She deserves everything she's getting but maybe killing her isn't the best idea.

I can't let Ric kill her, he'll get sent away to prison and lose Jenna all in one. I should hate him for his part in Katherine's plan but I just feel sorry for him. He was used and abused by her over and over, then when he thought he had finally escaped her, he was threatned and drawn back into her grasp. Just like me.

Katherine's blue orbs flick over to me but he doesn't seem to notice. I take a few steps forward and Katherine is now using her eyes to plead with me, to save her. I will, but not for her sake. Only for his and Jenna's and most of all, Elena's.

I reach him just as his finger lands on the trigger, before he can press down I jerk him back by his shoulder, flinging him onto the ground.

Suddenly I feel as if everything is distorted, a gunshot rings in my ears as well as Katherine's high pitched scream. I stumble backwards, my vision blurs and I feel pain shoot through me like none I have ever felt before. I groan and grunt as I bring my hand to my stomach, feeling a wet liquid seaping through my shirt.

My eyes flick down to where my hands are pressed and blood stains my shirt as well as my hands, gushing from my wound. It only takes me a second more to register what has happened, I've been shot and now I'm _dying._

I feel my eyes widen and then everything is spinning, slowly a darkness is dragging me down. I'm gasping for breath as Katherine crawls towards me, I see that she's sobbing and screaming. She really does love me. She's mad with love but that will never make up for what she has done.

"Damon..no, you can't die. Everything I've been doing has been for you, you can't die." She sobs but her voice grows fainter and fainter by the second.

I back into a table and then fall to the ground, a chair falls with me and my head hits the wooden floor in a matter of a second.


	13. Chapter 12 (finale)

_A life changing love Chapter 12 (Final Chapter)_

 _Elena P.O.V_

I am speechless as my Aunt and I drive to Mystic Falls hospital. We got the call only a few minutes ago that Alaric had called 911 to report that Damon has been shot and he's bleeding heavily.

"Elena, honey, please don't worry. Damon is strong, he'll get through this." She tries soothing me but her words don't help. I won't feel better until I see Damon better. Because he can't die. Not now, not when we've worked so damn hard to be together.

The rest of the car ride is done in silence. I stare blankly ahead as Jenna and I walk into the hospital. Alaric immediately sees us and rushes over, pulling my Aunt into a hug.

"Alaric, I was so afraid that you had gotten hurt as well." Jenna sniffles, resting her head on his chest.

"You...it's all your fault." I suddenly feel as if I have been slammed with every single emotion, the bad ones at least. But finally I'm left with an anger that makes me want to destroy everything and everyone in my path.

They both look over at me, their mouths agape but neither of them are saying anything. Instead of screaming, or hitting him, like I am sure they're both expecting me to do, I say these twelve words that I know will hit him hard. "If he dies, I'm blaming you for the rest of my life.", my tone is icy and I look directly into his eyes with a glare that makes him flinch.

Before anything else can be said a woman, who looks to be the doctor walks up to me. "Ms. Gilbert?" I nod and she leads me down a hallway to a waiting area outside of an operating room.

" has lost a lot of blood but we're doing all we can. I just...I just want to prepare you for the idea that he may not make it." The doctor tells me, I nod to that as well. I feel a knot in my chest and a pain in my throat. Tears well up in my eyes and it's taking all I have to keep it together.

Once the doctor leaves I sit myself down in one of the chairs outside of the room. Another hour passes by and I decide to go get something from the vending machine. I begin walking down the hallway but I stop dead in my tracks.

Only a few feet away from me stands a man that I never wanted to see again. One who broke my heart and left me behind, taking my best friend along with it.

"Stefan." I breath, forcing any pain I feel at seeing him away. I don't need this right now. If he thinks in some twisted way that his presence will calm me down or help me, than he has never been more wrong.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Stefan doesn't seem to really think anything of seeing me, he just looks confused.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to say, it bothers me that he doesn't feel anything when he sees me. Not an ounce of regret or guilt. I never got it before, I shouldn't expect it now.

"My brother...he got shot." At his words I turn around and walk back to the waiting area. Sitting myself in the same chair as before, I feel him sit beside me but all I do is stare straight ahead. It makes sense, I never really thought about it before.

Damon had been so reluctant to go to the family reunion here, does he think I know? He must, that has to be why he never told me. He'd never lie to me. He had told me he had a brother, I never thought anything of it. Maybe he just thought I didn't want to talk about it.

"You must be the fiance than." I never knew Damon had told anyone. He didn't seem like the type to want his life public.

"I'm pregnant, so if he doesn't make it..." Of course the time my emotions decide to go overload, it just has to be with Stefan. Tears stream down my cheeks and sobs leave my lips.

"He'll make it. Damon's strong and his love for you will get him through this." His words make me want to crumble all over again. But I just wipe my tears instead.

"When did he tell you about me?" I ask him and he smiles to himself as if he knows something I don't, it's safe to assume he does.

"The moment he saw you all those years ago back in highschool, he was a senior and we were Freshman. I had never heard him talk about a girl the way he talked about you. I told him every time he mentioned you that he should just go up to you and say something, anything. But you know what he told me every single time, "She's too good for me."." Stefan reveals, the urge to cry is back.

"I didn't even know he existed." I burst into tears and all I can think is "I want him to live. I want to marry him and have this baby with him.".

"He moved away after that. Went off to University and studied in Business. He would try and act as if he had forgotten you but I remember those moments on the phone when he'd pause for a minute or two as if he was making this huge decision and he'd ask about you. He stopped that after we started dating." I look up at Stefan and I see that he's smiling sadly.

My heart swells at the thought that Damon may have been in love with me longer than he let on.

"Your brother is really good at keeping secrets." I give a soft laugh and Stefan nods his head in agreement.

"He told me he had a fiance. I never even knew until now that it's you. I'm glad he finally has you." I get the feeling that Stefan and Damon don't have a close relationship. Is is because of me? Because Stefan cheated on me and Damon got upset?

The doctor chose that moment to walk out of the operating room, a grim expression on his face, one I had hoped not to see. My heart constricted in my chest and as the doctor walked over to me and Stefan it felt like all oxyen was leaving my body.

" , , I regret to inform you that Damon Salvatore lost too much blood on the trip over. He...well the bullet hit an artery and there was nothing to be done. I am sorry for your loss." Suddenly it felt like my world was spinning, everything felt like nothing. I stumbled backwards and managed to latch onto my chair, sinking down in it.

He's dead. Damon is dead. I begin to tremble, barely realizing that tears are streaming down my cheeks and the sobs that sound like they are distant, are actually coming from me. I feel as if my whole life was just erased in the blink of an eye. The man I love is gone. He's nothing and soon there will be nothing left of him.

He'll never hold me again, I'll never hear his laugh again. I'll never get to hear him say my name or how much he loves me. I'll never get to tell him I love him ever again.

 _I will be making a sequel focusing on how Elena deals with the death of Damon, her pregnancy and the fact that she feels she may never love again. I don't know when I will be writing it. Probably after I finish my new Klaus+Elena story which might take awhile. I am sorry if the ending has disappointed anyone but I lost my interest in the story and felt that I didn't do a good job on it. I promise there will be a sequel though._


End file.
